The second chance, rewriten
by Desteny star
Summary: Its been a year after the last adventure and Jak has settled down as ruler of haven. Jak can't ignore the feeling depression and the need to know of his families past, which he feels he will never know, but as luck would have it his life was going to change completely by a young boy with a big secret. What does he have to do with Jak and his family?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey, as promised welcome to the rewritten version of The second chance. Hope you all enjoy this better than the last one. Please remember to review and leave comments. Comments are always appreciated.**

**_The second chance chapter 1: The gathering storms._**

**_Haven city:_**

The sky darkened as gray and black clouds rolled by surrounding the sky, blocking the sun, winds began to pick up, signaling the coming of a story.

The fair city of Haven had seen it all, wars, blood shed, distruction and death of many, even after all that it rose from the ashes like a pheonix being reborn, to start a new.

The Palace stood on top, watching everything from bellow, inside the new ruler contemplated down from one of the many balconies, lost in thought.

"Your highness its time you come inside, you will catch a cold if you stay out there any longer" he heard one of his butlers say.

Sighting Jak took one more look outside and into the sky, the darkned clouds signaling the coming rain matched his mood, a depressed mood.

It had been a year since his last adventure, it really didn't help take his mind off of several things.

One of them was Keira, yes they kissed once, but after a few dates they began to do nothing but argue with one another, he hated to admit it, but they have grown apart.

Eventually she left for Crash city, aparently she was offered a rather fabulos job as a lead mechanic to the racers, the last time he heard of her she had moved on, got a house and a friend, a closer friend, a boyfriend.

That was a few months ago, then he never heard of Keira again.

Sighting Jak though of the other thing that had him depressed, it never left him, no matter how hard he tried to forget and move on.

The death of his father Damas. That had hit him the hardest, he could move on from all the other things, he moved on from the torture he spent in prison and also forgiven his people for his banishment, though he didn't forgive the council, as soon as he was able he replaced them all with ma much kinder council.

Jak snickered a bit to himself when he though of Veger, he still wishes Kleaver would make true to his threats and eat Veger.

Soon Jak's mind went back to his father, why couldn't Damas have lived? there was soo much he wanted to know, who was his mother? did he had other family members? So many unanswered questions and nobody to give him the answers.

"Damas, if you hear me, I miss you...father" though Jak before he entered the throne room and closed the glass doors behind him.

He took a moment to look at his surroundings, ignoring the man standing a few feet in front of him.

The throne room like all the other parts of the palace screamed of royaly, the walls were painted a very light blue, the pillars were white and had some ivy wrapped around it, the carpet was red with gold tones and patterns on it, the massive chandelier hung on the cealing providing light.

Back then the palace was somewhat dark and dead, yes thats the right word to describe it so he gave it some changes.

Okay, a lot of changes, one of them he changed the colors which the rooms and hallways were painted, from the dark colors to life bringing colors of nature.

Had more windows made so light would come in, brought life plants and had some landscaping made.

All those little details brought life back to the palace.

"Your highness the storms is approashing, the palace defense mechanism will be activated emediatly" said the man making Jak look at him again.

He wore a fine black tux, had a silver tie, the buttons he wore on his cuff were shiny bronx showing his status of a butler.

'Your highness' Jak has never gotten used to those words, even if they had been applied to him after his last adventure.

He remembered it like it was yesterday, as soon as he came back to Haven city, Ashlin and Torn ahd a serious talk with him.

The people were refusing Ashlins rule as Governess so they begged him to take the throne.

It was his fate eventually, Damas would have wanted it, Jak said yes and a month later he was crowned King.

True he now had everything other people desired, but he wished people weren't so scared to call him by his name.

"Its Jak, but thank you Argo" said Jak sighting as he rubbed his face with his hands, Ashlin is right, he needs more sleep.

"I would never call you like that, its unfitting" said Argo remaining in his perfect posture.

"Right...do I have anything todo for tomorrow or today?" asked Jak,

"No, not that I know off, the embasador of Sinaming won't be here till next month" said Argo,

"Good" said Jak as he left for his room scuffeling his feet as he walk, he was really tired.

Opening the door of his room Jak looked around, this room was as big as a his old apartment, the walls were white and blue, gold tones and patterns on the walls and ceiling.

There was a large fireplace carved out of marmol, it had beautiful paterns of swirls and such, infron of it were armchairs color light yellow and expensive looking like the set of a desk and chair, having gold paterns and such.

Then there was a small siren sound, announcing that the security had kicked in, there was a sound of pounding as the windows were automatically covered with sheets of metal leaving the room dark, the only source of light was provided by the fire in the fireplace.

Looking down Jak walked over to his closet, which was 3 times bigger than a walking closet considering how much clothes other people claimed he needed to wear.

Opening the cabinets he moved around the clothes inside of it looking for something, amoung those he spotted his old goggles.

Taking them Jak sighted sadly before thinking "I traded my goggles for a crown", putting them back on the drawer Jak reached in again and took out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt, gray in color, very soft to the touch, there was even a hint of the smell of fresh cotton and manderin.

Leaving the closet Jak set the clothes down on his rather large bed and began to take off his clothes before changing into those**. **

Jak sighted, he felt a little better, looking at his bed he pulled off some of the numerous yellow, blue and white blankets before climing into bed and letting his head fall on the soft pillows.

Curling up a bit and closing his eyes it took atleast 2 minutes before Jak let sleep come over him.

**_Meanwhile, outside of the palace:_ **

The winds began to blow harder, making a very ominous sound, like moaning, the rain came soon after, first it was soft and small drops, but that was for a moment cause soon it turned into what may be called a hail storm from how large the drops of water were, how hard they hit the ground and buildings, how many they were.

Streets of the city were empty, deserted, the windows were covered with sheets of metal or large sturdy wood while everybody was inside their homes, waiting for the storm to pass over.

Or at least everybody was supposed to be.

A small figure ran across the streets of the city, the rain hitting with no mercy, the wind threatening to blow him away.

The figure which was a child of 3 years of age held onto himself as he ran, looking for shelter.

Finally his eyes found something, there was an alley which was an access to a business, there were trash cans, a sturdy roof was on top of them, hold by strong metal beams.

The boy knew shelter when he saw one, with a bit of struggle he moved the trash cans out of the roof and sat under the roof, hugging himself from the cold.

Scanning around he found a large box, taking it he put it under the roof before going into it, closing it so he could have some protection from the wind and rain, even if it was a little bit.

Curling up a bit, the child sniffled as he blew a bit on his hands and rubbed his naked little feet, he was cold and hungry.

Jumped when a loud thunder came, shaking the child tried to get as comfortable as he could, closing his eyes he shed some tears, crying softly before he fell asleep.

While outside the storm raged on, wanting to cause as much destruction as possible.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed the re written version of second chance, tell me what you think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this new chappy. Please remember to review and leave comments. Comments are always appreciated.**

_**Haven city:**_

The skies cleared as the storm passes, the rays of sunlight peeked gently through some remaining clouds, the smell of rainfall remained.

Haven city remained unhindered, the storm had passed and little damage was caused by it, though there were scattered leaves and trees which had been knocked down by the storm, the power was out but was being restoured.

All in all people could take a breather of relief knowing the worst had passed.

Jak was none the wiser, he realized the storm had passed when the defence mechanism of the palace powered down causing the sheets of metal covering all the windows to retract.

When retracted the sunlight came pouring in.

Groaning Jak forced himself out of bed, sitting down he rubbed his face trying to wake up more, he felt as if he had slept for only 5 minutes, not more than that.

Standing up Jak walked over to his desk, pulled the chair and sat down on it for a minute thinking.

Looking down at the desk he noticed his communicator, red, white and silver in color, it was vibrating, he had forgotten that he had put the communicator on vibrating mode.

"I wonder who tried to call me" though Jak as he took it and flipped it open, all the calls were of his best friend Daxter.

Jak smiled a bit as he chuckled wondering what the orange lightning wanted to say as he pressed the call button and it rang.

"Hello" said Jak,

"Jak buddy, hey listen, mind if you come down here to the naughty otsel and pay me a visit" said Daxter, his tone always cheery,

"Well I got nothing else to do, so why not" said Jak, Daxter provided a good excuse to escape his current palace life and go back to what was once a normal life for him,

"Great, me and my lady will be waiting" said Daxter, Jak heard a giggle in the background, it was Tess, he knew how her giggles sounded.

Hanging up Jak though "I envy you Daxter", standing up Jak headed to the closet and took out a tan color shirt, pants which had the color of light manderin, most importantly he took out a jacket with the traddicional blue he always wears.

Once he had them on Jak walked to his bathroom which had a large shower with glass walls, the floor was tile of the color cream and gold, pretty parterns on the roof, marble counters and such.

Walked over, washed his face and brushes his teeth before leaving his room.

Placed his hand on his pocket felt his seal on it, he needed it, its what you can say the key to the palace, letting him in and out.

Stopping at the exit he pulled the hood of his jacket over him and walked out.

_**The streets of Haven city:**_

Looking around Jak had to admire the streets a bit, looking over the minor damages the storm did the city had clean up quite nicely.

When he got the throne the first order of buiness was to clean the city up, implimating some rules that would give punishment like paying a fee or so if throwing trash or not following clean up.

The other change was that more trees and other vegetation was planted, even some grass area, it was to purify the air of the city.

Among those were also some programs to help contruct schools, hospital, help orphanages and even help schollars financially.

Those little changes made a huge difference and impact on the city, everything was more peaceful.

Taking a deep breath Jak continued to walk till he reached the naughty otsel looking he raised his eyebrows.

The huge naughty otsel advertisement was broken, laying on the ground in many pieces, some workers were trying to clean up that mess to unblock the street.

"Hey becareful with that" said Daxter to one of the workers as he pulled some debris,

"Dax, what happened? that thing looks as bad as the time the misicle blew its head off" said Jak trying not to laugh, seeing that thing get its head blown off was pretty hilarous,

"Jak buddy" called Daxter greeting him,

"hey Dax" said Jak happy that somebody calls him his name, Daxter calls him Jak, while Ashlin, Torn and Sig call him Mar, the rest call him your highness or your majesty or King Mar, ect ect.

Jak shuttered as he though about that.

"SO hows life in the palace, your majesty" said Daxter joking, doing a mock of a bow,

"Daxter please I don't want to talk about that" said Jak laughing a bit,

"Okay, come inside tessypoo is waiting for us" said Daxter,

"Good thing I didn't eat breakfast today" though Jak mentally chuckeling as he followed Daxter into the Naughty otsel.

Looking around the hasn't changed that much after it was restored to its original state, the booths were the same, the bar was the same, everything was the same.

Stading in the bar was Tess, Jak still hasn't gotten used to see her as an otsel, how does she get things done being only a few inches tall?

"Tessy poo, Jak's here" said Daxter as he jumped and landed on the bar,

"Hy Ma- I mean Jak, how are you?" asked Tess,

"I am fine, seeing around what damages were done" said Jak sitting on one of the stools,

"Other than the broken advertisement, everything was fine" said Daxter,

"ummm...not really" said Tess nervously,

"What do you mean by that?" asked Daxter worried, Tess began to play with her tail nervously

"Umm I think a crocodog or something is living where we kept the trash cans, I went to take out some trash and when I got there the cans were knocked down" she said.

"Really? mind if I take a look at it" said Jak, how could a crocodog or anything had survived the storm?

"Yes, I would appreciate it" said Tess nodding as Jak got up to walked out the bar,

"Hey wait for me" called Daxter as he ran behind Jak.

The side ally of the naughty otsel was a mess like Tess said, the trash cans were on the grouns, the trash was everywhere, bottles were broken on the ground, papers and tissues were all over the place.

"Man that crocodog was desperate for food" said Daxter looking around,

"I don't think it was a crocodog" said Jak as he walked into the alley,

"what makes you say"- "COUGH! COUGH!" Daxter jumped when he heard that,

"what was that?!" he yelled looking around wildly.

Jak shushed Daxter as he approached the metal roof which the trash cans used to be kept under, right now there was a rather large box under it.

Carefully Jak pulled the box out and looked at the side which was opened.

Jak had to looked twice, he couldn't believe what he saw, it was a small child, sleeping inside the box.

Why in the name of the precursors a child would be sleeping outside, expecially being so young, he could tell the child wasn't even 4 years old.

Where was the childs parents?

Looking closer he saw more features on the child, he was less than 4 years old, his light orange colored hair was drenching wet like his clothes which were nothing more than a simple baggy white shirt and baggy gray pajama pants, child was very pale as he shooked from cold.

"Is it a crocodog?" asked Daxter rather loudly waiking the child up.

The child's goldish tone eyes widen in fear as he stared at Jak and Daxter, you could see the fear in them.

Getting out of the box fast the child ran, not watching where he was steppind as he litteraly stepped on the broken pieces of bottles.

"Hey! wait! stop!" yelled Jak as he turned to chase the child, each step the child took left behind red colored footprints.

The child cringed and stumled a bit, the glass shards digging into his tender feet as he ran as fast as he could to escape the adult that chased him.

Jak managed to chased the child into another alley, no way for the child to escape since it had no exit.

The child looked around trying to find a hidding spot, finding none the child curled up like a ball against a coner of the alley, covering his eyes, scared of what the adult would do to him.

Looking at the child Jak felt pity for the child, curled up on the corner, frightened, hurt, wet, cold and hungry seeing how skinny the child was.

He had no idea what that poor child had gone through, whoever saw this child would emediatly felt pity for him.

Carefully Jak approached the child, not wanting to scare him more than he already was,

"Its okay, I am not going to hurt you, I want to help you" Jak said as softly as he could, the child's hands lowered from his eyes, looked at Jak, wondering if to believe him or not.

Jak gave him a small smile, trying to seem as friendly as possible, he knew how adult strangers are somewhat intimidating to small children.

Deciding he could trust Jak the child stopped shaking a bit, looked at Jak, smiling back a little,

"whats your name?" asked Jak, the child looked down,

"okay" he though then asked "where are your parents?", the child shooked his head.

Jak wished the child would talk to him, but he can't pushed him to talk,

"Its okay, I am going to get you some help, if you let me" said Jak.

The child looked at him and nodded, as gently as he could Jak grabbed the child carefully as he carried the child back to the naughty otsel, the child was still as he let himself be carried.

Looking at the child Jak had many questions, who was this child? where did he come from? where are his parents? why is he alone out during a storm? and how did he survived?

Jak knew the answers had to wait, right now whats important is to get this child some help.

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed the new chappy, please remember to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoy this new chappy. Please remember to review and leave comments. Comments are always appreciated.**

**_Haven city, The Naughty Otsel:_**

The naughty ottsel, the most popular bar ever made in the haven city having hosted more than 100 parties each year.

Though right now there was no celebration, but something was happening.

Entering the bar Jak set the child down in one of the stools, Tess looked at the child curiously before asking "Who is he?",

"Not sure, found him in the back alley of the naughty ottsel" said Jak gently taking the child left foot and inspecting it.

There were some pieces of glass sticking into the poor child's feet, blood was dripping a little bit from the wounds.

Jak sighted, he was planning to use light eco to heal the wounds and leaving it there, but there is one problem about it.

If he used light eco and healed it without taking out the pieces of glass they would remain in the child doing more harm.

Jak learned that detail the hard way, one time he began to get bad back pains so he went to the doctor who made him have an x-ray.

The x-ray's revealed that there were numerous bullets inside his body, apparently light eco did healed but the bullets remained inside, causing more harm in his body till surgery took them out.

"Tess, can you bring me a towel, disinfectant spray and some pliers?" asked Jak looking at Tess for a brief moment,

"Sure" said Tess going to fetch those things,

"What about me? what do I do?" asked Daxter, Jak though before nodding, grabbed Daxter and gave him to the child before explaining "Its going to hurt a little bit when I take the glass out, so if it hurts you hug Daxter as hard as you can okay?",

"WHAT!? do I look like a teddy bear to you!?" yelled Daxter, the child simply nodded as he hugged Daxter a bit.

In a minute Tess came back holding the things Jak has asked for.

Taking the towel he took the child's foot gently and placed it on the towel, then took the pliers and used it to grab hold of one of the glass sticking into his tender feet.

The child cried as Jak pulled the glass piece out, once off the blood began to flow freely out of his foot.

As quick and gently as he could Jak took out all the glass of the child's left foot then the right foot, the child hugging Daxter hard, crying in pain.

"Jak-gha-help" wheezed Daxter as he was pretty much turning blue cause of the lack of oxygen.

Jak wiped both of the child's feet and applied the disinfectant spray before taking one of them, closed his eyes meditating, letting go of the control of his body.

As he did his body changed, it began to glow a bluish white as his light form took over.

Many wonder how does it feel like, the truth is that all ecos make you feel different, even smell different.

Light eco makes you feel euphoric, like you can do anything that nothing is impossible, smells a lot like lavenders and vanilla.

Green eco is soft and comforting, like a mothers hug, smells like fresh pine and the dew in the early morning.

Red is power, like fire, smelled like spicy and of ashes.

Yellow makes you feel like your protected, smells a lot like fresh baked bread or something like that.

Blue eco makes you feel hyper, like you have soo much energy that you don't know what to do with it, smells like metal and oil for a reason.

Dark eco..many people wonders what it feels like, its addictive and you feel it burning through your veins as it travels through your blood stream, the smell is similar to that of a cold winter night.

Turning back Jak looked at the wounds, smiled when he saw that they were nicely healed.

The child stared at him, his wide eyes showed curiosity and wonder among other feelings Jak could not tell.

Gently taking Daxter Jak set him on top of the bar,

"Jak...gasp...you..owe...me..a big one" said Daxter trying to catch his breath,

"Come on Dax, think of it this way, now you can tell everybody how the orange lightning saved a small child" said Jak chuckling a bit.

Daxter looked, thinking a bit, "hummm, rescuing a child, I like that" said Daxter rather dramatically.

Rolling his eyes Jak looked at the child who was looking at his foot, wondering if the wounds were still there or not.

He wondered how long had the child been alone before noticing the child's clothes, they were slightly ripped, stained and were drenched wet.

"Dax, mind watching this kid while I get somethings" Jak said,

"Jak this isn't a daycare, its a bar" complained Daxter,

"Its only for a little while, we can't have the kid running around with the clothes he is wearing now" said Jak,

"But Jak" whinnied Daxter,

"Just keep him in your apartment till I get back" said Jak,

"Come on Daxy, we can watch him for a little while" said Tess,

"Welll" said Daxter thinking,

"Please Daxy waxy" cooed Tess with big puppy eyes, Jak was pretty much counting till Daxter gave into Tess charm, he always did.

"Aww alright" said Daxter giving into Tess puppy dog eyes,

"Works like a charm" though Tess as she gave Jak a nod.

Getting up Jak left with a call of "Be back in 5 minutes" before going out the door of the naughty ottsel and disappearing into the streets.

The child looked at the pair of ottsels,

"come on, follow me" said Tess as she hopped off of the bar.

When Daxter was going to hop off the bar the child grabbed him and hugged him like a child would normally do to a teddy bear.

"hey hey, I am not your teddy bear" Daxter said scolding the child.

The child looked, his eyes began to tear up,

"No...no...don't cry" said Daxter trying to calm down the sniffling child.

The child looked at him, Daxter sighted and said "Follow Tessy", the boy nodded as he followed Tessy to the back of the bar, opening a door on the back some stairs were revealed.

Going up the stairs you could see it was an apartment.

Back then while Daxter was remodeling the naughty ottsel he found this what you could say an attic on the naughty otsel full of junk.

When cleaned out of junk he noticed it was very big, so he made it into an apartment, to save on additional rent.

It had 2 rooms, 2 baths, kitchen/dining room/living room.

"Home sweet home" said Daxter as he was being held by the child, the Tess looked and awwed at the scene, finding it adorable.

"soo cute, Daxy, when can we get our own?" gushed Tess, Daxter turned red and said "No...not yet..ahem".

"oh...well...I'll get the bath running" said Tess as she walked over to the hallway and disappeared behind one of the doors.

The child looked at Daxter before setting him down,

"Okay...good boy" said Daxter as the child wandered around, exploring the apartment.

Looking he smiled happy when he saw a bowl of fruit, reached and managed to grasp an orange, brought it to his mouth and took a bite out of it, peel and all.

Daxter burst out laughing as he watched the child eat the orange, peel and all, making a face here and there but continued eating it.

"No...ahahahah...no...ahahaha you don't eat it like..that ahahahah" said Daxter laughing hard.

The child looked as Daxter walked up, snickering a bit, took what remained of the orange and peeled it before giving it to the child.

He squealed taking it and eating it all before hugging Daxter,

"GHA" said Daxter as he was turning blue again.

"Awww" they heard, looking they saw Tess standing on the alley, the child let go of Daxter and patted his head.

"Come here sweety, you need a bath" said Tess as she took the child's hand and brought him to the bathroom they had.

**Authors note: Hope you all enjoyed the new chappy, please remember to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry this took soo long. School work and the final test took away all the spare time I had. But now that summer vacation has started expect me to be updating a little more often. Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter of second chance. Please remember to review when you finish reading. I always like to hear what others think about my stories.**

_**Haven city market:**_

The market is where the most activity is seen during the day and night, 7 days a week all 365 days of the year.

Its also one of the most remodeled place in haven city, since it was pretty much oblidurated in the darkmaker war, right now it was a market under a roof, each had their stands and stored around the place.

Jak looked around in one clothing store, looking at some of the kids clothes, touched the arm of a soft blue sweaters, it was soft, made out of cotton.

He was completly at loss at this, he had no idea what he was going to get for the child, he didn't even knew what size the child was.

Taking it and some other pieces like shoes, socks, atleast 3 shirt, 2 sweaters one blue and the other gray, a red whine colored jacket and some other things before checking out.

When done Jak left carrying a rather large shopping bag and began to make his way back to the naughty otsel.

As he walked Jak's thoughts went back to the poor child that was found, why was this child alone? why hasn't there been a missing child announcement?

When a child is reported missing an alarm is set on, the gaurds would be searching everywhere, asking people, anything about now, but nothing, nothing is announced or anything.

Did the parents reported the child? or did the parents abandoned the child? did the parents died and the child wandered out, trying to find help? did he ran away from abusing parents?

Jak hoped neither one of those were the cases, it would greatly hurt the child, rejection and the death of a parents are the worst feelings in the world, feelings Jak knew too well.

**_At the naughty ottsel:_**

The child looked around the bathroom from inside the bathtub which belong to the two umm...he is not sure what they are, the adult man, ummm Jak called them ottsels, Tessy and Daxy he thinks their names are.

The bathroom had a small bathtub combination shower, color black like the toilet and the sink, the tiles were a brown color, the walls were tiles of the color cream, brown and black arranged in patterns that the child found pretty.

He looked down at the water as he splashed the water a bit, it smelled nice and he liked the bubbles in it.

Jak, Tessy and Daxy are nice, nicer then the other adults he had met.

All of them yelled at him, chased him with a bat when he was found looking around the garbage or sleeping in their property, he doesn't mean to make a mess or anything, he gets hungry, he needs to eat and he also needs a place to stay.

The child looked at his little hands and fingers, they were getting pruny from how long he had stayed in the water till Tessy told him it was time for him to get out of the tub.

Getting out and wrapped a towel around himself to dry off, stopped when he heard somebody entered the apartment, heard the door open.

It was Jak, he heard him talking about something, something about having a hard time finding clothes.

Holding the towel the child carefully left the bathroom wandering into the livingroom.

There Jak was taalking to Daxy and Tessy,

"There he is" said Daxter pointing, Jak looked at him and said "come here".

Walking over to Jak he took out some clothes from the bag he had, helped him put it on.

The child looked at his clothes, wore a white shirt underneath a long sleeved soft blue sweater, its sleeves were very long, if he left his hands and arms down the sleeves would fall covering his hamds, his navy blue jeans were slightly baggy, looking at his feet he saw some untied brown shoes with a gray sole.

Reaching down he took and began to play with the shoe strings, it feels funny and looks funny as he moved and played with the shoe strings.

Jak chuckled as he shooked his head gently finding the scene funny.

Kneeling down till he was at the same height as the child he reached, gently pulled the childs hands away from the shoe strings before he proceeded to tie them in a knot.

When done Jak was surprised to find a pair of arms wrapping around his neck, the child was hugging him.

Jak didn't knew what to do or think, it had been a long time since he had been hugged, it was as if he had forgoten somethings.

The child let go, smiled at him a little, obviously was greatful for the help Jak, Daxter and Tess had given him.

"what are you going to do with the child?" asked Daxter,

"I don't know, take him to the freedom luege HQ, Torn will know if a child was reported missing" said Jak,

"Good idea, but if you need any help, give us a call" said Tess.

Jak nodded before taking the child's hand and leading him out of the naughty otsel.

**_FFHQ:_**

The little child looked amazed as the elevator door ding sound before opening up on the main halls of the FFHQ, there the walls were gray, the floor was metal, there were some doors, each leading to either the meeting, the guards locker room, the training room, briefing room and the commanders office.

Jak took the hood off as he walked down the hall to the commanders office another way to say it was Torn's office, dragging the child who was looking around distracted.

Why Torn you ask? he would be the first to know if a child was reported missing.

Getting to the door Jak knocked in it before entering the office, then snickered at the sight inside.

Torn was busy giving kissing lessons to Ashlin and they were having such a good time that they didn't notice Jak had entered the office.

The child looked disgusted as he childishly said "ewww", Jak looked at the child surprised, he could talk, that was good, but why didn't he talked?

Torn and Ashlin jumped as they noticed Jak and the child,

"Sooo, this is what you two do in your spare time" teased Jak,

"None of your business Mar, besides what are you doing here?" said Torn, tough guy act as usual.

Jak gently pushed the child so he was in front of him, he looked at Torn and Ashlin, they were scary looking, so he looked down, played with his sleeves before hiding behind Jak.

"Awwww, you couldn't have a kid so you adopted one" Ashlin joked,

Jak glared at her and said "Don't joke, no, I found this kid in the alley next to the naughty ottsel".

Both Ashlin and Torn raised their eyes, "Your kidding right?" asked Torn,

"No, I want to find out if somebody reported a missing child" said Jak patting the child's head,

"No, no child has been reported missing" said Torn.

Jak sighted, he wished that the theories he came up weren't true but asked "what's the next step if the child parents don't come to get him or report him?",

"The next step is if the child is not recovered in 24 hours he will be transferred to an orphanage so another family can adopt him" said Ashlin.

Jak looked at the child before saying "If anybody comes you tell me", "Yes sir" said Torn as both he and Ashlin showed sign of respect.

Jak wished they would not be so formal, he is just like them, with a title that's all, nothing special.

With that thought he walked out of the office, the child clutched onto his leg as he walked.

Looking for a moment Jak realized he had no idea where the child was going to stay for tonight, scratching his head Jak though before saying "Looks like you will see how the other half lives for tonight".

The child tilted his head, probably wondering what he meant to say by that, he will find out soon enough.

**To be continued.**

**Authors note: Am I the only one who thinks the child is adorable?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: As promised here is another chappy and I think its the longest chapter I have ever done. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please remember to review when done reading it.**

**_Haven city palace:_**

The palace stood, tall and proud, a symbol of royalty and hope of the future to others, even more when the ruler is the hero of the city.

"Home sweet home...I guess" though Jak as he and the child entered the main hall of the palace.

The child looked around in childish wonder, what child doesn't dream of being royalty or anything, Jak on the other hand never though about that, when he was a child he dreamed to explore the world, be in a boat or in a balloon with nothing but a telescope and a handy dandy compass to lead his way discovering new lands, experiencing new cultures all over the world.

In a way yes Jak has done exploracion, yes he has experience new cultures, but his fate had assinged him the task of being a ruler, so after a few great years of exploration he took that role, but often wondered if someday another adventure would come.

"Your majesty, your back" he heard, looking he saw it was Argo wearing his usual silver suit only this time his tie was red in color.

Argo bowed then added noticing the child "I see you brought a young guest, may I ask whats his name?",

"I don't know" said Jak honestly, he had asked the child atleast twice but the child refuses to tell him, he refuses to talk at all.

The child looked up at him, not saying a word, shaking his head Jak said to Argo "Mind if you prepare a guest room for the child? he will be staying with us for today",

"As you wish your highness" said Argo bowing dow before leaving.

'Your highness' how Jak had hated hearing that, can he call him by his name Jak, is it too much to ask!?

Sighting Jak looked at the child before asking "You hungry?", the child nodded eagerly, he was starving.

Jak snickered before leading the child into the dining room, aparently the cook somehow knew that he would be coming around that time since the table had been set with silver dishes and silverwar, in the middle a large bowl of spagety had been set, steaming hot and smelling delicious.

The childs mouth had begun to water as he and Jak each pulled a chair and sat down, Jak served the child a dish first before the child passed out from hunger, then served himself a dish.

As soon as the plate was down the child dug in, eating fast and with great apetite.

Jak had to laugh a little seeing the young childs face covered with spagety sauce before serving the child another dish.

Before he could finish his dish the child had already eatened 3 helpings of spagety,

"Hey slow down, foods not going anywhere" Jak scolded softly to the child, he looked at him and nodded before swalowing what he had in his mouth before taking another bite.

"You know, you need a name, I can't keep calling you kid" said Jak, the child nodded.

Thinking for a bit Jak asked "How does Ryan sound?", the child shooked his head,

"Hunter? Adam? Robert?" asked Jak, he shooked his head to all of them.

Taking his time Jak looked at the child, he was really strange, like a riddle wrapped in mystery or a dark secret inside a ridle box wrapped with chains of mystery either one of them.

"How does Adrian sound?" suggested Jak, the child though before nodding,

"Okay, Adrian it is" said Jak nodding as he got up and cleaned up a bit.

He never liked being waited on by servants, always like to do things himself.

When done Jak led Adrian to the room he would be staying, it was one of the 20 guest rooms there was in the palace.

It was strange seeing the reaction of Adrian when Jak showed him the room.

Many other children would be thrilled being in a room like this, it was huge, had soft blue carpet, the walls were painted a sea foam green, had a bay window, huge bed with many pillows and soft blankets, a book case full of picture books, the chandelier had desings of stars and moons which shone prettily.

But what was most amazing in the room was the beautiful mosaic window which featured the season of the year, auttum, summer, winter and spring.

Adrian entered carefully, looked around the room as if making sure its safe, walked over to the mosaic window, traced the desings before looking at Jak with a small smile, he liked the room, but why was the child so afraid?

Gently Jak led him to the bathroom, helped him wash his face with a soft towel, little bit of soap and water, then the child brushed his teeth before Jak helped him put on some pajamas.

They were sky blue, smelled like the ocean.

As Jak helped him put on the shirt he noticed something around the childs neck.

"Hey whats this?" asked Jak gently, Adrian grabbed it, holding it close to his chest,

"Its okay, I am not going to take it, I just want a look" Jak coaxed taking Adrians necklace gently before looking at it.

It was strange necklace, the strand was a dark purpulish metalic that felt cold to the touch, the charm was a key made out of the same metal, the sharp and thorny desings on it were oddly familiar to Jak, same with the black crystal incrusted on the key, he swore it glowed purplish for a second.

Why did it looked so familiar? had he seen something like this and where?

Adrian took it back, hid it under his shirt, its obvious he didn't wanted anybody touching it or so.

Taking his hand Jak took Adrian to bed and tucked him in,

"If you need anything I will be right across the hall okay?" said Jak, Adrian frowned and took Jaks hand before giving him the puppy dog eyes, he didn't wanted the adult to leave.

Giving into the puppy dog eyes Jak sighted and said "Okay, fine, I'll stay with you", whats the harm in that? its only for tonight.

Adrian scoot over so Jak could have a spot in bed.

After getting comfortable they both went to sleep.

_Dream:_

_It was strange, Jak could hear voices, multiple ones, they said_

_"We all wear mask, when it comes off is when we show our true selves",_

_"Never judge, for things are never what they seem", all in that nature._

_Getting up Jak yawned before getting up from bed, looking back at the spot he was shocked to see, himself, yes himself, he was sleeping, Adrian slept next to him, blundled up like a mummy._

_This is a dream, it has to be, how can you explain that?_

_Then he stopped when he heard some footsteps outside of the room he was currently in._

_Raising his eye slowly Jak carefully walked till he was outside of the room and in the hallway, thats when things got stranger._

_The walls of the hallway began to change, it went from the normal light cream color walls to gray and red colored walls, the lights turned on as the whole place changed._

_In an instant Jak found himself back at what the palace used to be, but how._

_Looking behind he was shocked, Erol, his former enemy and rival was walking down the hallway, wearing his usual krimzon guard uniform, he looked around, seemed to be sneaking around._

_Jak stood deathly still as Erol came his way and walked through him, literaly, like he was no more than a ghost._

_Jak looked, suddenly everything started piecing together, he does not exist here in this...illusion, but why is he here in the first place._

_Putting his attention back on the enemy he noticed Erol was taking some form of wall, looked around before removing the piece of the wall and taking out what was a book of sorts._

_Sat down and began to either write or something on that book, Jak couldn't tell, before placing it back in the secret compartment and placing the wall back before leaving like nothing happened._

_Before Jak could say anothing he felt as if he fell through the floors to what felt like a never ending fall._

_End of dream:_

Jak jumped awake and started wildly looking around, he was back, back in the guest room, it was all a dream, just a dream.

Sighting Jak let his head fell back on the pillow before looking at the window, it was morning.

Turning he looked at Adrian, Jak had to admit, the child was incredebly cute when asleep, curled up, one thumb touching his lips.

Jak smiled a little, he had to admit, he would miss Adrain when he goes to the orphanage today if his parents don't show up.

Shaking his head Jak touched the childs shoulder before shaking the child gently.

Adrian looked at Jak tired before burrying his head under one of the pillows, wanting to go to sleep,

"Come on Adrian, we got stuff to do" said Jak shaking him again, giving up Adrain reluctingly got up from bed to start the day.

**_Streets of Haven city:_**

Everybody have their good days and their bad days, one day your having the most absolutely awesome day of your life, the next your having such a bad day you wish you never left your own home.

Jak was having a good day, he had to admit Adrian was really fun to hang around.

After checking the Freedom luege HQ to see if Adrains parents had shown up, which they didn't so Jak decided maybe Adrian could use a little fun before he was taken to the orphanage.

It was very hard to find out why a child like Adrian was left alone, he was a very sweet and well tempered child, he was also a bundled of joy.

Jak laughed a bit, Adrian reminded him a little bit of himself when younger as they got some ice scream.

Adrian held his single scoop of vanilla as he licked it, was slightly melting, it was obvious he was enjoying himself as he walked next to Jak on their way to the orphanage.

Adrian had no idea where he was going, in his mind he though it was going to be a fun place, he liked Jak, he was the nicest adult he had ever met.

They walked over to a 4 story building, it was very long, side to side, there was a grass area around it, the building itself was painted yellow while ivy wrapped itself around the building giving it a very picturest look along with the windows and the balcony that was there.

Entering the building through the double doors Jak entered with Adrain, there was a mini reception area with a small play area for kids.

"Adrain, go play, I got to do something" said Jak gently pushing Adrain a bit.

There was little need cause Adrain took off and pretty much jumped on an area that had some stuff animals there, that kid loves animals.

Walking over to the reception desk there was a secretary working there, she was somewhere in her late 50's, had black hair with some grays tied in a bun, wore a vest under a red dress, had kinda of a grandma look as she was busy doing some paper work before she noticed he was standing there.

"Hello young man, how can I help you?" she said in a very sweet tone,

"hy, umm, I am here to drop off Adrian, I am sure the Freedom luege informed you of his arrival" said Jak politly, there was no need to be rude to a kind old lady.

"Let me see humm" she said looking through some paper work before taking out a salmon pink colored paper "A yes, Adrain, don't worry, he will be well taken care off till a family comes to adopt him",

"Thank you" said Jak nodding before he began to leave.

Adrian noticed Jak leaving withouth him so he ran and took his hand, looking at the boy Jak shook his head and said "No Adrain, your staying here, this is your new home for now",

Adrian frowned before he clutched ontu Jak's leg refusing to let go,

"Come on Adrian, its not bad" coaxed Jak trying to get him off of his leg, Adrian began to cry as Jak tried to get him off.

Jak finally got Adrian off with the help of the secretary, Adrian cried, screamed, pulled anything to get out of the secretaries grip, it was very obvious that the child didn't wanted Jak to leave him.

Looking away Jak walked out of the building, half way through he looked back, he could see from the window of the reception room that Adrian was still crying while the secretary tried to coax him.

If anybody saw that they would think the child was crying cause the father himself went to abandon him at the orphanage.

Sighting sadly Jak wondered if this was the right choice, shaking that though out of his head Jak though "Yes it is, I can't take care of a child, I got no experience" before walking away.

Though every now and then his thoughts went back to the poor boy.

******To be continued...**

******Authors note: Poor Adrian. :( sniff sniff, do you guys think Jak will regret his decision and get Adrian back?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: As promised here is another chappy. Please remember to review when done reading it. Also I try my best, its kinda hard when your first language is Spanish. I want to look for a beta reader, but I haven't found anybody who would help me.  
**

**_Haven city hopeful future orphanage, a few weeks later:_**

The hopeful future orphanage was founded a week after the darkmaker war.

You see when the war was over the task of cleaning up began, it was very heart breaking when bodies of dead people were dug out from the remains of the city, many children and babies were left with nowhere to go, so they were housed in this same building which eventually became the hopeful future orphanage.

At first it was nothing more than a two story building, but with donations and volunteers it became what it is today, right now housing about 150 orphans, about 60 children between the ages of 3 to 10 and the remaining ones are babies from a few weeks old to 3 years old.

Each child slept in his or her own room as the night went on peacefully.

But Adrian was not having a peaceful sleep, it was the exact opposite, his body tossed and turned as nightmares invaded his mind.

Jumping awake Adrian held his blanket close to his chest as he looked around his small dark room, the only light there was was that of the full moon outside, yet it was not comforting cause the light caused shadows that look like hands trying to grab him.

It also didn't help that the partially empty and old building made noises, creaks sounded as if somebody was walking around, the wind blowing against the building made an ominous moaning sound, it was scarier than the time he spent through the storm.

Then Adrian held his breath, he heard something, it sounded like foot steps and growling, a very low and menacing growling, one he knew too well.

Getting up quietly Adrian rushed to his door, locking it then ran to the drawer he had and pushed it till it was blocking the door before quietly going to bed.

Held his breath again when he heard doors opening and closing softly, he knew what it was, he knew what it was looking for, it was looking for him, it didn't wanted the other children.

When it got to his room the door knob shook a bit since it was locked, apparently sensing Adrian inside the thing began to slam against the door, trying to break it.

A small scream escape from Adrian as he got up from bed, grabbed his blanket, opened the window to his room before climing down and running into the dark streets.

How far Adrian ran he didn't knew, he just kept running faster, he could fell that thing, it was following him.

He had to get to the precursor shrine, he continued to run till he saw the building up ahead, felt something grab his ankle, digging its sharp claws into his tender skin.

Screaming Adrian kicked and pulled till that thing let go, with a final impulse of effort he managed to get inside of the building.

Breathing fast and hard Adrain dragged himself back, closer to the precursor statue, the candles around it offered light.

Outside the door way a predatory shadow could be seen, its glowing red eyes burned with anger and hatred as it walked back and forward, growling angrily cause his target managed to escape.

Adrian was safe, it couldn't get in, this was holy land.

The thing went back and forward, climbed on the roof then went back down and continued circling the building.

Adrian shook before he whimpered crying in fright till the thing gave up and left...for now.

After seeing the thing leave Adrian fainted from relief.

**_The next morning, Haven city palace:_**

Jak looked on as a council member discussed future plans for haven city, but it was strange, everything was silent, Jak knew the council member was talking, but he couldn't hear anything.

His mind was not on the meeting, it was somewhere else, it was on Adrian, he couldn't help it, he felt horrible about leaving the poor child there even if he is not his kid or anything.

The question is why?

He grown attached to the child in the span of 24 hours he had spent watching over him.

"Sire, what do you think of the plan?" asked the council man snapping Jak out of his thought bubble,

"Wonderful, I will uhh...think about it" said Jak trying to say the first thing that came to his mind, since he didn't pay attention to what the council man was saying.

Bowing down the man left leaving Jak alone with Argo, chuckling a bit Argo set a silver plate with some fruit and a goblet full of water down on a table before saying

"It seems that his highness didn't fully appreciate the little chit chat of how the expansion of the city should be done, so why don't we talk about whats been going on in your head",

"He noticed?" though Jak before slightly lying "Nothing, I am just a little worried",

"About the expansion of our fair city or is it about the boy?" said Argo slightly surprising Jak that he was able to guess it.

Argo smiled and said "I do admit I miss that boy, the cook miss him too, he says he likes a child with a good appetite",

Jak chuckled "Ya, your right",

"Jak if your soo worried about the boy why don't you visit him?" suggested Argo,

"Good idea" said Jak getting up from the throne he was sitting on and leaving,

"What? wait! the ambassador of Lurkeria is coming" yelled Argo as he ran after Jak.

_**The hopeful future orphanage:**_

"Sire please, this is not king like, you cannot continue ditching your royal duties so you running around like some kind of commoner" said Argo as he continued his rant, pulling the brown cloak he was wearing to hide his butler uniform.

At this point Jak wished Argo just put a sock in it and just shut up!, he had already gotten that lecture from Ashlin and some council members, he doesn't need it from Argo.

Especially when people in the streets are starring at them, Argo is doing nothing to keep their identities hidden, if he continues might as well have the entire city know he disguises himself to look around the city like a normal person.

"Come on Argo, the ambassador of Lurkeria can wait for a few more minutes" said Jak as he tugged on his hood to hide his face better.

"That's not what I mean Sir, your the ruler of Haven so you have to start acting more like King Mar of Haven the second which is you!" Argo continued his rant,

"Sheesh if it bothers you so much why don't you stay in the palace" said Jak rolling his eyes as he entered the orphanage,

"Sire I am just saying-", "Shussh" Jak shut him up before walking to the receptionist from the last time,

"Hello, I am here to visit Adrian" said Jak, the woman looked at him, she seemed slightly worried,

"Ummm...your not here to adopt him right?" said the woman nervously,

"No I am here to visit him...Why?" said Jak raising his eyebrow.

_**Adrians room:**_

Entering the room Jak looked around, it seemed like any other room, the walls were painted yellow, the floor was solid wood, there was a drawer on one wall, two windows with white curtains, the twin bed was on the middle of the room, there was a lump underneath the blankets.

Carefully Jak walked towards the bed, gently pulled the blanket down, he sighted seeing poor Adrian asleep, his leg was all bandaged up like his left arm.

Taking his shoulder gently Jak began to shake Adrian, "Hey there, hey buddy" he called gently,

Adrian mumbled as he opened his eyes looked at Jak, he jumped and hugged Jak, crying, sighting Jak placed his arms around the boy trying to offer comfort to him.

The child was obviously scared out of his mind,

"There there, its okay" said Jak trying to comfort him "You want to tell me what happened?", Adrian nodded as he wiped his tears before showing Jak the bandaged wound on his leg.

Sniffled as he removed the bandages, it stung, leaving his wound uncovered.

Jak's eyes widen as he looked at that wound, he had never seen anything like it, it was a scratched, he could see where the claws dug into the childs leg before going down leaving the skin all torn.

It was strange, it wasn't a metalhead scratch, it wasn't of any animal Jak was familiarized with,

"What is it?" asked Jak, Adrian looked down and shook his head,

"You don't know?" asked Jak, Adrian nodded,

"Why did it attack you?" asked Jak, Adrian pointed at himself, what did it mean? did it wanted to kill him or did it just wanted something he had.

"How does it look like?" asked Jak, Adrian looked down and shook his head, he was not entirely sure how it look like, it always hid on the shadows and came when it was dark outside.

Jak frowned, this child obviously needed protection, from what he was not sure, but the child needed it and urgently.

"Wait here" said Jak as he got up and walked to Argo who was flirting with the receptionist,

"I hope I am not interrupting anything but I was wondering if I could adopt Adrian" said Jak, Argo looked at him, yep he was going to explode.

**_Later, Market area:_**

"ARE YOU NUTS!?" yelled Argo as he gave Jak another earful as they walked back to the palace, he was just flipping angry about Jak's decision to take the child in.

"Look Argo I know what I am doing" said Jak trying to calm down the furious butler,

"NO NO NO, I will not calm down, you have positively lost your mind, you can't keep that child, you don't even know the first thing about parenting or how to take care of a child!" yelled Argo as they finally got to the Haven city Palace front door.

Placing his seal on the front door he let the defense system scan it before the door opened letting them in,

"I know, but I will figure it out on the way" said Jak,

"How?" asked Argo giving him a serious stare, sighting Jak said "That kid is terrified, something, I don't know what is after him, it attacked him, you should have seen that nasty wound",

"A lot of kids get hurt, nothing out of the ordinary" said Argo shrugging,

"Not like this, he was scratched, a really big, nasty scratch" said Jak seriously, Argo went a little pale "Could it be a metalhead, but...no metalhead has ever entered the city after we fixed the walls" he said,

Jak shook his head before saying "Its no metalhead, I have seen metalhead scratches and that scratch was not one of them, it was...something else".

Argo looked at him, he was getting what Jak was trying to do, shaking he said "I hope you know what your getting into sire",

Sighting Jak said "I don't, but I will find out eventually".

To be continued...

******Authors note: Poor Adrian got attacked, glad Jak decided to take him in.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: As promised here is another chappy. Please remember to review when done reading it. Also I try my best, its kinda hard when your first language is Spanish. I want to look for a beta reader, but I haven't found anybody who would help me. Please if anybody is willing please tell me or send me a private message. I would appreciate it a lot. :)  
**

_**Haven city palace:**_

Inside the palace there are about 150 rooms, 50 hallways, 20 dinning rooms, 3 ballrooms, a temple, a huge balcony and a large back yard with amazing landscaping.

There was also a library, the biggest one in existence, without counting the library which the monks possessed in spargus, inside were dozens upon dozens of books, scrolls, most one of a kind and extremely rare.

Many scholars and historians wait for days, months even years just to get a permit to be in the library and read the almost extinct collection.

Right now there was no scholar or historian there, it was young Adrian who was inside the massive library, waiting to see what fate was going to bring him.

Sitting up from the somewhat uncomfortable chair to look around the massive library, his eye settled on a rather large bronze color book set on the lower shelf of the large book shelf.

Taking it he pulled it out, it was heavy, before carrying it and setting it down on the coffee table before looking over it.

The cover had pretty designs of gold tones and leaves, in the middle the tittle said in gold letters "Legends of haven", though Adrian didn't knew that, he doesn't know how to read.

Opening the book he turned a few pages, admiring the pictures in it, the pictures were beautifully detailed, the people, the landscape, it looked soo real, it looked as if the pictures were moving.

He swears he could see the wind blowing the leaves around the pictures, people moving and talking, but its not really happening.

Adrian continued to look at the book, not noticing Jak had walked into the library, smiled a bit before patting Adrians head gently.

The young boy looked up and smiled at him, pointed at the book,

"Ya, I will read that to you later, wanna see where you will be sleeping?" said Jak, Adrian nodded eagerly, he was happy to leave the orphanage, the adults were nice but he was not comfortable around the other kids, he didn't knew why.

Taking the childs hand Jak gently guided him out of the library and down the hallway, looking at a green door Jak opened it up.

It was the old room where Adrian stayed in the last time, the one with the mosaic window, the furniture and such were the same, but the biggest difference was that there were some toys here and there, some plushies and the closet had some clothes his size.

Adrians eyes light up a bit, hugged Jak happy as he went inside to re explore the room,

he knew this room was safe, he was safe, the beast couldn't get him here.

Jak smiled, regardless of what other people think about his decition to adopt Adrian he knows its the right thing to do.

He knew this room was safe, he was safe, the beast couldn't get him here.

Adopting him was the only thing he could do to keep the child safe, he is sure of it.

_**A few weeks later:**_

Adrian looked around as he marveled at how much his life had changed in a few weeks.

From living on the streets trying to survive, scrapping for food and looking for shelter to a very great life in a palace, toys, food and most importantly an adult that cares about him.

Jak was like a big brother to him, they have a lot of fun together playing and stuff, he likes Daxter too, he is small, fuzzy and funny...mostly funny.

Adrian looked around as the servants ran up and down the palace, airing out the rooms, doing laundry and all the other chores in a hurry.

They looked like little ants walking around in a hurry, he wonders if their behavior has to do with the coming of this person...his name is Sig if he remembers correctly.

Jak says a lot about him, he said Sig was a friend of his dad and is the king of Spargus.

Adrian really didn't care about that, he just hopes Sig is nice...or nicer than the other royal people he has met, they always look at him funny.

He looked up at Argo who was busy rummaging through his closet, trying to pick out something nice for Adrian to wear.

Being a very extravagant person Argo was having a hard time picking something out,

"You will look and be presented like a little prince when the ruler of Spargus comes" said Argo as he took out some uncomfortable looking pants, a white dressing shirt, a red dress up coat.

Upon looking at it Adrian knew he was going to be forced into wearing that, so he turned around to run for it.

Apparently sensing that Adrian was not going to wear the outfit willingly Argo grabbed the childs arm, forcing him to stay.

With much work Argo forced the clothes ontu Adrian before sitting him down and working on Adrians hair.

Taking a comb and some gel Argo combed Adrians orange carrot color hair back giving the young boy a sophisticated look.

"See, look how nice you look like now" said Argo.

Adrian's nose scrunched in displeasure as he looked at his reflection, it was that of a primped, pampered and spoiled child, he does admit he was pampered, but he is not primped and he is not spoiled.

His sight settled on the outfit, the red dressing coat had gold designs trimmed on it, the buttons had little sapphire color stones on it, the pants were a pearly white, the white shirt was tucked in under the coat and to top it all off he had a blue sash that went from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist, was pinned there by the seal of mar.

He hates it, its tight, he could barely move or breath wearing those clothes, Argo on the other hand seemed pleased with his work.

"Come on now master Adrian, Mar is waiting for you" said Argo, sighting Adrian took Argo's hand as he lead him to the throne room.

Haven city palace throne room:

Adrian's eyes widen in wonder as he look around, true he had been shown the throne room before but never like this.

The windows had been polished making them look crystal clear, textiles had been hung around the roof, the colors were light brown, a dark brown and a sand color, there were palm tress planted in bronze color pots and placed around the room, the carpet was changed from a red and gold one to a sand color and gold trimmed carpet.

Jak was waiting in the middle of the room, looking around, making sure everything was right, then his sight settled on Adrian, the young child seemed to share the same hate of fine clothes that he does.

Adrian walked over to jak and took his hand, he may be called Mar by others or your highness but to Adrian he was Jak.

Smiling Jak patted his head, he has to admit Adrian was just what he needed in his life, the child was just full of love to give, very bright and caring, hard to believe he was outside on the streets when he belonged in a home where somebody could care for him.

It was still pretty strange that he was attracted to this child, but still he liked having the child around.

Jak just wished Adrian could talk, tell him his real name, who are his parents and his past, to help him get better and show somebody does care about him.

"Your highness, mind if I ask the cook to prepare a small feast for Sig's arrival?" asked Argo interrupting Jak's thought bubble,

"uh...okay ya, do that" said Jak, bowing down Argo left to do what he was told leaving Jak and Adrian alone.

Looking at Adrian again Jak noticed the child sported a worried look, Jak gave him another smile before saying reassuringly "Your about to meet a friend of mine, don't worry about him, he is very nice, loves kids".

Adrian relaxed hearing that, smiled back a little to Jak, then jumped when a guard opened the door and said "The ruler of Spargus has arrived".

Jak nodded as they let a large figure in, Adrian's eyes went wide as he looked at the figure, half of his face was mechanical, he wore a leotard and some clothes that made out of skin, he was very large figure, tall and skin colored dark.

But what intimidated Adrian the most was the mechanical red eye, the child immediately hid behind Jak, holding unto his hand tightly.

"Its good to see you Sig" said Jak happy to see an old friend of his,

"Its good to see you too Mar, how are things going?" said the man named Sig,

"Their going fine" said Jak,

"Who is the child behind you?" asked Sig curiously as he tried to get a glimpse of the child hiding behind Jak,

"Sig I would like you to meet Adrian, Adrian this is Sig an old friend of mine" said Jak as he gently pushed Adrian till he was in front of his so Sig got a good look of him.

The expression on Sig's face changed, from a cheery look to a look of shock as he stared at the young child and it wasn't from the surprise of Jak taking in a child, it was of something else.

Could it be possible that Sig knows this child?

**To be continued.**

******Authors note: Lol, Adrian's life went from one extreme to the other. Hummm...I wonder, if Sig really does know Adrian.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: As promised here is another chappy and its way longer than the last one. Please remember to review when done reading it. Also I try my best, its kinda hard when your first language is Spanish. I want to look for a beta reader, but I haven't found anybody who would help me. Please if anybody is willing please tell me or send me a private message. I would appreciate it a lot. :)  
**

_**Haven city palace:**_

Many people from around the world traveled to see Haven city, from explorers to ambassadors, from ambassadors to members of the royal families of other cities or kingdoms.

So its no surprise that almost every day the palace had to be cleaned from top to bottom and preparations were always made, this time the palace guest is an old friend, yet it seemed that that old friend knew something the ruler didn't knew.

"Are you okay Sig?" asked Jak as Adrian hid behind him again, Sig looked like he saw a ghost.

"Ya...I am fine...uhh excuse me Mar..I have to go" said Sig as he turned around to leave,

"Go? but you just got here" said Jak confused, Sig was eager to come back to Haven to see his comrades and friends, now after seeing Adrain he just decided he wants to leave.

Did he really knew Adrian?

"Something came up" said Sig urgently, the feeling of suspicion grew on Jak eying at Sig he looked at Adrian and said "Adrian can you go and help Argo with the meal? make sure he doesn't overdo it like the last time".

Nodding Adrian left the throne room, eager to be away from the scary looking man.

Once Adrian left Jak crossed his arms and looked at Sig Seriously before saying "Whats going on?" ,

"Nothing Mar, something just came up" said Sig, trying to keep a calm demeanor,

"Sig your hiding something" said Jak, the months working as a soldier gave him experience, he knew when to tell when a person is hidding something, among other things.

"I don't hide anything from my friends" said Sig seriously,

"Sig, you taught me how to tell when a person is hiding something, you taught me that well" said Jak seriously as he glared at Sig then added "You know Adrian".

Sighting Sig said "Yes, I do know Adrian",

"Sig, I have been trying to find out info about Adrian, something is after him, wants to do him harm and I want to protect him from it" said Jak honestly.

Looking at Sig, his face displayed something Jak had never seen before, shame, utter shame, Sig was never one to be ashamed, in fact he was always standing tall and proud.

Why shouldn't he? he had every right to be proud cause of all the services he has provided to both Haven and Spargus.

But now he was ashamed, what did he do to feel that way?

"Mar, remember back then at the naughty otsel, remember when I said I have done some thing, terrible things, things I am not proud of" said Sig,

"Ya, that was when you were working for Krew, but you did those things to get info from Krew, you had to do it" said Jak.

Sig shook his head slowly "No, I was not talking about that time, in fact the most horribelest thing I have ever done was before I even worked for Krew, it was something I should have done, but didn't do" he said, remorse obviously in his tone which confused Jak even more.

What in the name of Haven city was Sig talking about?

"Sig, I don't really get what your saying" said Jak,

"Mar, there are some things that are best left unknown" said Sig with that he left.

Jak was even more confused, why would Sig say that? how does he know Adrian?.

With that in mind Jak walked out of the throne room and then heard screaming.

Sighted, he knew who it was...Argo.

_**Meanwhile at the kitchen:**_

Walking to the kitchen Adrian oo'd at what he looked around the kitchen, it was massive.

There were stainless steel counters, kitchen appliances, the refrigerator was more like a vault from how big it was, various pantries overflowing of spices, sauces and other things.

All around were people dressed in white, aprons and funny tall looking hats running around carrying steaming pots, vegetables, bottles and some other things.

"Okay you go and cut the vegetables, you spice the meats, somebody bring me the sauce, we need to hurry" said one of the cooks.

Adrian recognized him, he was the head cook, he knew cause he had seen him before, he was the only one who wore a red apron compared to the rest who only wore white aprons.

He was nice, he thinks its because he is the only one who dares to try his "experiments", which is either meat or other food which he came up with.

Adrian was one to never throw food away, it tends to happen when you have been a few days without food, you tend to appreciate it and eat it all up.

Looking he saw Argo following the head chef, he was hysterical.

"Are you sure everything will be done in time Gage?" said Argo following him,

"For the last time, YES! it will be done in time, don't rush me!" yelled Gage the head cook waving his knife around angrily, he was a very patient man but Argo was wearing it thin.

Looking around he yelled "Where is the sauce?! I need it before the meat loaf goes into the oven!".

Adrian smiled, he could help.

Looking around Adrian looked over several pots and pans, looking for the sauce, he knew how it looked like, it was red with little tiny green leaves on it.

Looking at one pot, it looked like the sauce, it was red with the green leaves, dipping his index finger into the sauce he took it out before sticking it into his mouth, tasting it.

Yep it tasted like the yummy sauce on the meat loaf.

Nodding Adrian reached and took the bowl, not realizing that the bowl was big and it was heavy.

Because of those facts and also not being able to hold it properly it caused the bowl to tip over and fall on top of Adrian, spilling the sauce all over his head, outfit and even his pants.

Then he noticed the kitchen got very quiet, taking the bowl off of his hair he saw the whole kitchen staff was starring at him.

Even Argo and Gage stopped their arguing, Gage looked at Adrian he was thinking he might have gotten hurt, Argo on the other hand wanted to explode as he looked at Adrian stained and dirty outfit.

Adrian winced when Argo screamed "Why why!? look at you! your filthy!".

Looking around Adrian saw Jak enter the kitchen, apparently he heard Argo's scream, he didn't knew a guy could scream so loud.

His panic attack got worse when he saw Jak, "Your highness, Mar , I am sorry, I didn't knew the child was here...it wasn't my fault he got dirty".

Jak sighted, Argo was embarrassing sometimes, but he can understand his fear, everybody is scared of making the ruler angry...especially when they know that if that ruler gets angry he will turn into a dark creature that can kill everybody in a matter of seconds.

"Argo, its okay, it was an accident, kids make messes, its normal" said Jak as Adrian ran and hid behind him.

Argo sighted hearing that as he calmed down,

"Sorry about Adrian ruining the sauce" said Jak to Gage,

"Its okay your highness, I was going to throw it out any way, spend too much time out in the open" said Gage as he took the sauce bowl back "But I do suggest that Adrian gets a bath and a change of clothes before the sauce gets everywhere".

Jak nodded as he took Adrians hand and walked away.

Adrian's normal routine considered of taking at least 3 baths a day, the young boy just can't seem to stay clean he always ends up either being covered in mud or dirt from top to bottom from playing outside, getting covered with dust and such from playing around underneath the carpets or furniture or in one of the rooms which hasn't been dusted or aired out.

Argo just can't stand seeing the young boy dirty, Jak doesn't seem to mind, he knows kids get dirty so its not out of the ordinary for him. But when your living in the palace, the children there are always clean, he personally thinks they have never seen a puddle of mud before, but thats the thing about royal life, looks are everything to royals.

_**Later:**_

Adrian was glad when he was finally cleaned and put on some normal clothes, this time it was an orange shirt and some overalls with his normal sneakers.

Honestly, if he knew getting dirty would get him out of that uncomfortable outfit sooner he would have rolled around dust, dirt, anything he could find in his room.

Since he didn't have anything else better to do he decided to spend the rest of the day in the back yard.

What most people on the outside didn't knew was that the palace actually had a pretty large back yard, it was the size of a foot ball field, had a pool which now had a fence on it.

Cause Jak was afraid Adrian might fall and drown in it by accident.

There were tree's, flowers and definitely a lot of play area.

Adrian ran around, kicking and playing with a bouncy blue ball he brought with him, he liked to play, sometimes Jak would play with him or somebody else, but sometimes he plays with himself cause others are busy working.

He didn't mind, if their busy then he will leave them alone, though sometimes he wishes he had more play time with Jak.

Kicking it Adrian let the ball fly through the back yard before landing on a nearby bush before running after it.

Taking it out of the bush Adrian kicked it again before running after it, laughing and entertaining himself.

It went like that till the sun was setting, it was getting dark.

Picking up his ball he heard Jak call "Adrian its getting dark, its time to come inside!".

Adrian frowned, he hated it when he had to come inside when he was just starting to have fun, why did the day had to leave so soon?

Looking at his ball Adrian decided, one more kick before going back inside.

Setting the ball down Adrian walked back a few steps before running and hitting the ball.

The ball flew across the back yard, hitting against the one of the walls which surrounded the palace before rolling away.

Adrian ran after it, looking around he smiled when he found it next to a small gate, that gate only the servants use it to take the trash out.

It was sturdy, had a shield over that and a password only very few people knew.

Walking over he stopped dead in his tracks, listened, a very low growl could be heard.

Whimpering Adrian looked around and ran to get the ball, as soon as he did, an animalistic hand with claws stuck into the gate, threatening to grab him.

Adrian screamed when he saw the red eyes before running away, that thing growled and howled, it couldn't get through the gate, the shield was not keeping him away from Adrian, it was the gate which was sturdy and made out of precursian metals.

It burned the creatures hand just by touching it.

Standing up Adrian ran away screaming in fright, looking back for a second he saw that thing was not following, but in that time he bumped into Jak, who was going to get him and bring him inside.

Hugging his leg Adrian began to cry in relief and fright.

"Whats wrong Adrian? what happened?" asked Jak worried as he took the child gently, trying to calm him down.

Adrian said nothing, just cried, slowly stopping, sniffling as he calmed down from the fright.

"Adrian...you know I cannot help you if you don't tell me whats wrong" said Jak soothingly at him, Adrian sniffled but shook his head.

Sighting Jak said "Okay...but can you tell me when your ready?", Adrian looked, nodded slowly.

With that Jak carried Adrian back inside.

**To be continued.**

******Authors note: Okay Sig is hiding something, I know it...hummm...I wonder how does he know Adrian.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: As promised here is another chappy. Please remember to review when done reading it. Also I try my best, its kinda hard when your first language is Spanish. :)  
**

_**Haven city palace:**_

Darkness, it can hide many secrets, put fear in ones heart even if that person is the bravest.

Last night Adrian didn't get a wink of sleep as he stared around, fear clutching his very heart, yes Jak stayed with him, but that didn't do anything to ease his fear.

Yawning he got up and looked at Jak, he was sleeping like a rock as he was sitting on the arm chair in his room.

Quietly Adrian slipped out of the room, walked around the hallways till he reached a large door, it was made to look as if it was carved out of gold, there were many designs of leaves and pillars all crafted and done with a delicate hand.

Carefully Adrian took the handle slightly cold handle, turned it and pushed the door open before entering.

Looking around the room was a shrine to the precursors, it was large, the windows were beautiful stain glass pictures of forest, trees, animals and such.

The floor was a art of mosaic as it made swirls of light blue, purpulish black, whitish blue, green, yellow and red, representing the different types of eco in existence.

In the middle of the room was a precursor statue, about 8 feet in height and at least 3 feet wide.

Looking at it Adrian sighted, being in here soften the fear that he had, he felt safe.

Sitting down on a bench that there was there Adrian took out the key he always carried around, stared at it.

The black purpulish metal which the key was made off shone slightly with a polish, the purpulish jewel on it shone, sparking with power every now and then.

Adrian wished he could get rid of that thing, but it was impossible, he had tried everything, he tried smashing it, burning it and a few other things he could think off, but none worked.

Even if he found some way to get rid of the key the thing would still be after him, he knew why.

This key, its the key to the darkmaker dimension.

A long time ago the precursors waged a war against each other, the darkmakers were the name of the bad precursors that wanted to destroy everything, as a punishment they were locked up in that dimension along with anything bad or their followers.

Adrian doesn't know how but, he was trapped there recently, he managed to escape by tricking the keeper to giving up the key, once he had that key he locked the exit to Darkmaker dimension, trapping all of the darkmakers inside, giving them no way out.

With him came a few people which were used by the darkmakers, he doesn't remember them well, but he knows the first two letters of their name, one of the persons name started with Go, the other person started with Ma, then last one's name started with Da.

Nobody had escaped the dark dimension, in fact it was forbidden and the punishment was death, but the precursors didn't punish him, they did the opposite, they rewarded him for his brave efforts by letting him go.

But he couldn't remember more than that, other the warning that he can never let the key fall into the wrong hands if it does it could mean disaster for everybody.

The keeper...the thing that is after him, is not making that job easy.

How did it escape Adrian didn't knew, but it did and its after him for two things, the key and his blood.

Meanwhile:

Jak rubbed his head as he slept, sleeping on an armchair not comfortable.

But that was not what he payed attention to, he was paying attention to his dream.

_Dream:_

_He was in what looked like a nursery, he was laying on his back looking up at a mobile...was this a memory from his past?_

_Looking he saw a woman, who looked like him a lot, she had his chin, her hair was bi color blond and green like his hair, her eyes were an ocean blue color, she wore a green dress with a white ruffle on it._

_She smiled, cooing at him as she took him out of a crib he was in._

_Held him against her chest as she hummed, Jak smiled a bit, he had always wondered how his mother looked like._

_To be honest he always though she'd look kinda like him, since he barely looks anything like his father Damas._

_His thoughts were interrupted as his eye caught a glimpse at somebody standing at the door._

_He had orange hair, his gold eyes stared as he hid behind the door, peeking into the room every now and then._

_Soon the image changed, the room grew dark as Jak realized that it was night time, somehow the memory skipped time._

_Jak looked around, the room seemed kinda creepy at night, with the way the stuffed animals stared with their huge eyes, how the cold made his skin crawl._

_Shivering a bit Jak's attention shifted to the doorway as a person entered the room quietly, the little light that was providing the hallways revealed to Jak the same person who was watching from the doorway._

_As the person got closer Jak realized who it was, it was Erol, what was he doing in the palace during his fathers reign?_

_Erol stopped as he looked down at Jak, "Great...I can see it now, that psycho will try to smother me" though Jak._

_Flinched when Erol reached and took the blanket that was in the crib, covered him up so he was warm._

_Okay, since when he was nice?_

_Taking a pillow he lifted Jak's head a bit and set that under his head before setting him down._

_Jak stared shocked, this was strange, first Erol was in the palace...now he is nice, what does this mean?_

_Soon Erol looked at the doorway, he looked scared as a person entered, Jak couldn't see the person well, it was blurry._

_"I just wanted to tuck him in" said Erol fearfully, fearing the person,_

_"Lier, you were planning to smother him" snapped the person,_

_"Thats not true" Erol protested, as a reward he got punched in the side of his head, so hard he was knocked off his feet, landed on the ground._

_"You just want him out of the way so you can have everything" yelled the person at him,_

_"No, I would never hurt Mar" whimpered Erol, holding his head,_

_"Your lying, your bad person and you'll only be good to be bad" yelled the person as he proceeded to kick Erol as he was down._

_Jak watched in horror as he was kicked multiple times in his head and his stomach, the last kick that the person gave him in his ribs made a sick crack noise, signaling that some ribs were broken._

_Erol lay there on the ground, in a fetal position shaking with fear and pain, he looked helpless, in need of help._

_For the first time Jak felt sorry for him, felt horrible witnessing that, not being able to do anything about it._

_"We have no place in the palace for you, your a waste of space, a waste of skin and a waste of air, your worth nothing, your an embarrassment to all of us, you will never amount to anything!" yelled the person at him before spitting in his face and left._

_end of dream:_

Jak jumped awake from that dream, shook his head several times before sighting.

Why? why is he remembering now? and why does the memories he seem to remember are those of his formal enemy?

Rubbing his head he looked at where Adrian was sleeping, he was gone.

Immediately standing up Jak left to look for Adrian, at the same time wondering what to make of that dream, memory, whatever it was.

To be continued...

******Authors note: 00, man..what a mind blowing chapter...Good question Jak..why are you having dreams which involve your former enemy? Also..who were the people who escaped with Adrian, who is Da, Go and Ma? Any way, please remember to leave a review.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: As promised here is another chappy, its shorter than the other ones but its one of the most important chapters. Please enjoy reading this new chappy and remember to review when done reading it. Also I try my best, its kinda hard when your first language is Spanish. :)  
**

_**Haven city palace:**_

A temple is usually considered a sanctuary for all, for the homeless, for the guilty and outcast.

Its a place of safety, acceptance and forgiveness.

Adrian stayed sitting on the bench that was in the temple, pondering his next move.

"You okay?" Adrian hear, looking he saw it was Jak, he had a concerned look in his face.

Looking down the young boy nodded, sitting next to hin Jak said "I almost forgot this place existed...hadn't been here in a while".

After a moment of silence Jak said "Adrian do you have anything you want to tell me?", Adrian shook his head,

"Man your really not going to talk are you?" said Jak trying to joke a bit, Adrian snickered at that.

"Okay...hows about this, I tell you a secret and you will tell me a secret" offered Jak, Adrian though before nodding.

"My secret is..sometimes I like to drive around the wastelands, blindfolded" said Jak, Adrian looked at him as if he was lying,

"No really, ask Daxter, he hates it when I do that" said Jak laughing a bit, Adrian giggled a bit as he imagened how that would be like.

"Now you tell me a secret" said Jak.

There was a moment of silence, then after what seemed like hours Adrian said in a tiny voice "I know your mom".

Jak stared, he was not expecting for what he did to work, but it did and it is also shocking what Adrian said.

"You know her?" asked Jak surprised, nobody seemed to know who his mom was, how did Adrian know her?

Adrian nodded "Miss Amelia was nice, but I called her Amy...at night she used to sing to me a lullaby, I remember it well" he said,

"Wanna tell me?" asked Jak wanting to know, Adrian nodded before singing softly:

_Come stop your crying_  
_It will be all right_  
_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_from all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know_  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_cause I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together cause_

_you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be in my heart, always_  
_Always_

_Yes i'll be with you._  
_Cause i'll be there for you always_  
_Always and always_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_Just look over your shoulder_  
_just look over your shoulder_  
_I'll be there for you always_

_Always_

Jak listened, it was not your average lullaby about happiness and rainbows and all that stuff that people are used to singing to their babies or children.

This is a lullaby to give hope to the one who was mean to hear it, it sad yet full of wisdom and a promise, a promise for what Jak didn't knew.

"How do you know my mother?" asked Jak surprised, Adrian looked down and said "I just know".

Jak stayed quiet deciding not to push the matter, he wondered if this had something to do with the reason why Sig didn't want to talk about Adrians past.

"You know you can trust me right?" said Jak running his hand through the boys orange color hair,

"I know" said Adrian,

"Do you trust me?" asked Jak, Adrian thought then looked up at Jak and said "Yes",

"You know your staying here with me, if there is anything you need it will be there, I might be busy but I will always try to make time for you...in other words your stuck with me forever" said Jak, added the last part as a joke,

"I don't have to go back to that building the ummm... orphanage?" asked Adrian not sure whether to believe him or not,

"Not unless you want to, even then I will come up with a way to convince you to stay" said Jak.

Adrian said nothing, he hugged him tightly, "Thank you" said Adrian, some tears of gratitude slipping out of his eyes.

Jak smiled back as he held Adrian, he was glad to hear that.

**To be continued...**

******Authors note: 00...Adrian knows Jak's mother? how is that even possible? Any way...stay tune for the next chapter, please remember to review.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: As promised here is another chappy, its shorter than the other ones but its one of the most important chapters. Please enjoy reading this new chappy and remember to review when done reading it.  
**

_**Haven city palace, a week later:**_

People around the city were busy either cleaning the streets, hanging up ornaments or such.

Today was a important day for haven, it was the lantern festival, a chance to honor, family members, loved ones, soldiers and those who passed away during the war.

During the day people set up and bring flowers or give maintenance to the graves of those who pass away, many incients, flowers and paint are used during the day.

There is also small stands set up which offer free sweets and drink to people.

When the sun goes down and the stars come up people light and let go dozens upon dozens of lanterns with the name of those who passed into the sky.

In hopes that their loved ones know that they have not been forgotten.

Inside the palace Adrian looked at Jak as he was busy packing things up in a bag, in went flowers, white and black paint, scented candles and such.

Adrian felt he should be happy, its a festival, but he is not, he doesn't have family...or at least not that he remembers so who was he going to honor?

"Adrian remember to take your jacket with you, it will get cold at night" Jak told him as he zipped up the back pack.

"Yes Jak" said Adrian as he ran to his room, opened his closet and took out a wine red jacket before running back to his guardian.

Adrian is unsure of what to call Jak, according to Argo he should start calling him dad cause he adopted him, but the young boy doesn't feel ready to, he just sees Jak like an older brother, yes there are moments that he does feel like Jak was his dad, but...he is just not ready to accept Jak as his father.

Taking Jak's hand they left the palace.

_**Haven city cemetery:**_

It was build after the wars, most of the bodies that are buried underneath the grounds of the cemetery are cremated.

There were so may deaths and bodies that there was not going to be enough space to bury them all so cremating and small graves were the only options.

Adrian looked around as he saw people, some in tears, other in groups and some were alone were busy cleaning or painting the small tombstones, others were busy planting flowers or just arranging flower bouquets bough from the store, trying to make them look pretty.

"Jak...I don't have anybody" said Adrian as he looked up at Jak, as usual he was disguised, to keep people from noticing him as their ruler he applies black grease on his bi color blond and green hair cause of that it temporarily turns black, the only thing that might give him off is the color of his eyes, but nobody seems to notice much.

"You can share my parents" said Jak as he looked around making sure nobody was watching them as they sneaked into a special area in the cemetery.

"We can share parents? Is that even possible?" asked Adrian curiously, Jak nodded to that as he looked around.

In the area it was what looked like a private garden, there was green everywhere, a weeping willow with vibrant colors of blue and green, hidden underneath the long hanging branches were two graves.

Both were slightly dirty and weeds have overgrown them, showing that they haven't been tended to in a long time.

Adrian looked at Jak as he went to his knees traced both graves before starting to take out the weeds, nodding Adrian brought the back pack Jak had closer to them before he too started taking the weeds out.

When the weeds and the vines which covered the graves were gone both him and Jak scrubbed the graves a bit, cleaning out the bits of root which were slightly stuck on the graves before taking out the white and black paint and paint brushes.

"First we paint them white then the engravements we paint them black" Jak instructed,

"Okay" said Adria as he went to tend to the left grave.

Touching it a bit Adrian looked at Jak and asked "Who is buried here?",

"My father Damas is buried there" said Jak as he began to paint the grave on the right.

Adrian looked, the mere name made his stomach churn, not in a good way, he didn't feel comfortable or wanted to do this grave now that Jak said that name.

"Jak...can we switch?" asked Adrian, Jak looked at him, that was strange request but decided not to press on the matter.

"Okay" said Jak as he he got up and both he and Adrian switched graves.

As they painted Jak though back, for weeks, months and some years he had wondered about his family, his past, what was before Barrons reign, what would have happened if his father lived?

Jak blinked as he felt tears coming from his eyes, no he couldn't cry, not in front of Adrian, he didn't wanted to worry the boy.

When done painting the graves white and the paint was dry Jak traced the letters on the graves with the black paint since Adrian didn't know how to do it.

"Okay done" said Jak as he took a step back, Adrian looked both graves, they were clean and seem to shimmer a bit with the white paint.

"They look better" said Adrian as he walked across the graves inspecting them, as he did his left foot fell as he stepped into uneven ground.

"Ouch" said Adrian as he fell on a patch of dirt.

"You okay Adrian?" asked Jak as he helped him up,

"I am okay" said Adrian dusting off the dirt in his pants.

Jak looked at where Adrian fell, it was weird, the ground next to his mothers grave was slightly sunken in...in an slightly long uneven oval shape.

Touching it Jak dusted the grass, it was slightly newer than rest, was something burried next to his mothers grave?

"Jak...whats wrong?" asked Adrian playing with his thumbs nervously,

"Nothing, nothing" said Jak shaking his head, not wanting to worry the boy as he walked to the back pack, took out the candles and flowers.

Placed them on the graves before leaving with Adrian.

A few minutes passed, the wind blew softly making the long branches of the tree move slightly, a figure stepped into the grave site wearing a long black cloak which was comonly used in mourning.

Sitting on his knees between the graves the figure took his hood off revealing his identity to be Sig.

He patted the grave of Amelia, Jak's mother before setting his sight on the uneven ground,

smiled a bit before saying "I made a lot of mistakes in the past, I shouldn't have taken Damas side, this time I promise I will protect you, nobody will mistreat you ever again, I will protect you and make sure you grow up being your true self".

_**That night:**_

The lights of the city lit dimly as nightfall came, Adrian held Jak's hand as he walked closely to him, he doesn't like going out after dark.

What if the Keeper was there?

Jak looked at Adrian, it was obvious the poor boy was frightened,

"Its okay, nothing is going to hurt you" promised Jak,

"Don't make promises you can't keep" said Adrian looking up at him.

Jak raised his eyes, how does such a young boy know a saying like that? Adults do, but young children don't.

Then all of a sudden Jak felt Adrians hand roughly slip off of his grip, Adrian screamed as he felt claws dig into his shoulder before being pulled away from Jak and was dragged away.

Adrian screamed as he was dragged across the dirt road, rocks impaled into his back as he was dragged off, it wasn't that bad since he was wearing clothes and jacket, but still was not a good feeling.

Jak ran after Adrian and who took him, smiled, apparently whoever took him didn't knew that he was heading to a dead end alley.

Turning Jak stopped as he stared at who..no it was not a who, it was a what, a thing.

Its shape was animalistic, stood on its hind legs.

Acting quick Jak meditated, as fast as he could he needed to use his dark form.

Taking over the dark form launched at the thing, clawing it, punch, kick, anything, the thing let go of Adrian.

Seeing he was free Adria hid behind a few crates trying to hide.

Giving up the thing ran off, it was not going to win, not tonight, not like this.

Dark Jak panted before returning back to normal, Jak looked at the damage.

There was scratches all over the alley, his body had cuts which bled slightly, bruises, but he was fine.

Adrian peeked into the alley from his hiding spot behind a crate, he looked at Jak, his eyes teared up seeing him hurt.

"Its all my fault" said Adrian as he sniffled,

"No, its not, nothing happened" said Jak trying to calm the young boy down.

Adrian stomped his foot and cried "Yes its my fault, the keeper is after me and you got hurt trying to defend me from him".

Jak looked at Adrian, his heart breaking from seeing the young boy so destroyed, blaming himself for what happened.

"Adrian its not" said Jak as he slowly approached Adrian and gently hugging him, pulling him close, letting him cry on his shoulder.

For the first time, in a very long time, Jak felt like he had failed miserably, like the time he had failed to save his father.

"Come on, lets go before it comes back" said Jak as he got up, Adrian helped, with a limp he and Adrian walked as fast as they could to the palace where they would be safe from the keeper.

_**Early the next morning outside of the palace walls:**_

Morning was yet to come as the first rays of the sun had not come out yet, people were still in their beds, sleeping for a few more minutes before waking up to start their day.

Even if the streets are supposed to be deserted, their not, a figure paced around in anger as it looked up to the palace with its beady red eyes with pure fury and hatred.

It was not a person, it was a thing, its body was that of some form of humanoid animal, somewhat resembling a wolf but had a few differences, the pelt was spiky like a hedgehog, the color of it was a plum purple color and a black purpulish color..kinda like dark eco and black, there were purple crystal spikes on the back of its shoulder blades going down its back and ending on its tail, its hands resemble that of a bear with how large it was and the size of its black claws. The eyes, they were a pure red, some scratches can easily be see all over its body.

Its eyes shone with anger at the mere though of a boy.

He escaped from him again, time after time that annoying little brat has managed to either escape or outsmart him, him who is the keeper! one of the strongest soldiers of the Darkmaker army!

He could feel it, the anger and impatiences of his master rising.

It would have been easy, it should be easy to get rid of the child, but its not, the child has the precursors on his side, whatever that is precursor related the Keeper can't touch, unless he wants to be burned till he is nothing but ashes.

Now its worse cause the child is under the protection of that idiotic Jak Mar.

The thing growled just thinking about Mar and how he stopped the darkmakers, how that...brat managed to outsmart him.

If Mar knew who that child was he wouldn't want to protect him!

The keeper stopped growling when he though that, he re thinking it, of course, why didn't he though about that before?

If Mar knew the truth he wouldn't want anything to do with the child, he'd kick him out, once he was out of the palace it would be easier to capture the child.

The keeper smirked as a plan formed in his head, yes...very soon, that child will be under his mercy, which he will give him none.

**To be continued...**

******Authors note: Lol I know what your all thinking, it reminds me of the tangled movie with the lantern scene. But its actually based on some cultural traditions, like in china or somewhere near that place, there is this lantern festival which they throw thousands of lanterns on the river to honor the spirits of the people who died on the atom bomb. Any way, please remember to review.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: As promised here is another chappy, this one was the hardest one for me to do cause I needed Jak to be a little emotional, I just hope its not overboard or anything. Any way hope you enjoy it and please, like always remember to review when done.  
**

_**Haven city palace:**_

Jak looked at Adrian as he slept, the poor boy sniffled and shivered as he slept, his forehead was slightly covered with drips of sweat as his mind was filled with nightmares, his hands and fingers dug on the sheets and comforter of the bed, he was biting his lips so hard they bled.

He had been like that since the encounter with a creature called the keeper, it worried Jak to the point he though his hair was going to turn white and fall off just with the though of Adria dying.

"Jak" he heard, turning his head to the noise he looked at the doorway Daxter came in, next to him was Tess.

No jokes, no funny remarks, no anything, the pair of ottsels came in quietly and seriously, behind them was a man.

He was old in his 50's or so, wore a blue shirt, a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck, cream color pants, black shoes and had a doctor bag in his left hand, his hair was gray and his eyes were the color of hazel.

"Daxter, Tess thank you both for bringing doctor Warren" said Jak as he moved so Doctor Warren could check Adrians vital signs.

The boys fever was high, pulse was rapid.

Doctor Warren hid his shock well as he was taken by surprise by the conditions of Adrian, what caused this young boy to suddenly get so gravely ill?

"Your highness what exactly happened?" asked Warren,

"I don't know, he was fine when he went to bed, when I came to check on him the next morning he was like this" said Jak, he couldn't tell the doctor that Adrian got attacked by some sort of creature, he wasn't sure what that was and he didn't want to cause panic.

"Its not much I can go with your highness, he is greatly ill but unless I know what caused it his chances to recover are very slim" said Warren grimly.

Jak felt horrible hearing that, Adrian has to make it, he has to.

"I recommend plenty of fluids and rest" said Warren "If there is any changes you call me",

"Okay...thank you" said Jak softly.

With that Doctor Warren left the room, only Jak, Tess and Daxter stayed behind in silence.

"Mar, it will be alright, Adrian will get better, you'll see" said Tess breaking the silence,

"I don't know about that" said Jak rubbing his forehead with worry.

Seeing Adrian so sick and not being able to do anything about make Jak feel horrible, he was supposed to watch and take care of him, makes him feel like a failure knowing Adrian is ill and possibly dying.

"Jak your only one person, stuff like this happens, kids get sick, its normal" said Daxter trying to help Jak slightly,

"Not like this" said Jak as he though about yesterday, Adrian felt it was his fault that he got hurt when he was fighting off a creature called the keeper.

He wonder if it was possible that Adrian was making himself sick cause of the guilt he felt.

_**A week later:**_

What was once a happy child room was left to nothing but a slightly depressing room.

There was a smell of medicine and the odor of a sick person emanating from the room, there was a bowl of ice water and a small towel on the night stand next to the bed where the sick child was laying in misery.

Only things that slightly cheered the room up were the get well cards which were taped to the wardrobe door and several colorful balloons tied to the bedpost of the child's bed.

Adrian however saw none of that, he wanted to sleep, he didn't want to wake up even though the nightmares which plagued his mind didn't give him peace.

He deserved it, he deserved to be sick, it was his fault the only person that ever showed him love and care got hurt.

Soon his tired ears picked something up, it was Jak, he was talking to another person.

"I don't know Sig, he is not getting any better" said Jak worried as he entered the room,

"Mar, I am pretty sure Adrian will pull through" said Sig, he sounded confident in what he said,

"I hope, I nearly lost my temper when Argo suggested we do some...preparations in case the worst happened to Adrian" said Jak.

Adrian laughed a little in his mind, the face Argo must have put when he saw an angry Jak must be funny.

"Don't worry its not going to happened, the precursors brought Adrian to your life to be happy not to suffer and have his life cut short" said Sig,

"How do you know?" asked Jak as he walked closer to Adrians bed,

"Trust me, I just know" said Sig then added "Came here to drop off poopsie for Adrian",

"Poopsie? you actually had that?" asked Jak trying not to laugh, he though Sig was joking back then when they were in front of the naughty ottsel he said about how his mother would tell him bed time stories about Mar with a glass of yackhow milk and a teddy lurker called poopsie.

"Ya, couldn't part with it" said Sig as he gave Jak a teddy lurker, looked cute, plushy and fuzzy.

"Don't worry, I washed it, didn't wanted to get Adrian sicker with the dust and stuff that could have been collected on poopsie" said Sig as Jak placed it next to Adrian.

Jak looked at Adrian for a brief moment, he seemed calm and was not sweating, maybe he was getting better, then turned his attention to Sig.

"Sig you always visit my parents graves right?" said Jak looking at Sig seriously,

"Ya why?" asked Sig,

"Have you noticed the uneven ground next to my mothers grave?" asked Jak,

"No, not really, why?" said Sig,

"Nothing, Sig how well did you know Erol back then?" asked Jak.

Sig's face changed, it paled slightly,

"I didn't knew him much...why?" he said trying to keep his calm demeanor.

Jak raised an eye brow, Sig knew something, maybe he can explain why he has been having all these memory dreams about Erol, why was he in the palace among other questions he needs answers.

"Mar, like I said...there are some things you don't want to know" said Sig,

"What if I want to know any way?" said Jak crossing his arms,

"Try and find out yourself" said Sig before leaving the room as quickly as he could.

Jak sighted, he can always try and find out later, right now the main priority is to get Adrian back to full health.

Looking back at Adrian he can see how pale his skin was, how his face was slightly red from the fever, slightly bony from the weight the child had lost because of the illness.

Taking his little hand Jak was afraid that if he held it too tightly he would break it into pieces,

"Adrian, please if you can hear me, try and get better" said Jak trying not to cry, it was really heart breaking seeing how sick the child was, "Two of the most important people I had ever loved has died, I don't want you to become the third one, I don't want to see your grave next to my parents graves, you have to live".

Adrian bit his lip, small tears coming out of his eyes, Jak cared about him that way even when it was his fault the Keeper hurt him? but he is not his son, why would he care about him that way?

_**The next day:**_

Jak groaned as he lifted his head from where it was resting, groaned yet again as he stretched his neck.

Falling asleep on an arm chair was not comfortable.

Rubbing his forehead Jak stood up and walked over to where Adrian was sleeping, he had stayed up almost the whole night watching Adrian, hoping for the young boy to wake up feeling better.

So far that has not happened, Adrian slept in his bed, just as sick as the day before.

Going down on his knees Jak looked down, he felt this whole situation was hopeless, that Adrian was going to die a slow and miserable death.

Taking his left arm Jak went to feel a pulse, looked and his eyes widen when he noticed the child's veins, they were a soft color of lavender.

Pulling up the boys sleeve gently Jak traced it to the shoulder where the claw wounds were, of course, why didn't he notice it before?

Adrian had dark eco poisoning.

Jak felt like he wanted to punch himself, he should have known, he had suffered that a long time ago in prison, after he got the first dark eco injection.

Now that he knows what is making Adrian sick, he also knows the cure for it, light eco, lots of it.

The only place he could get that quantity is in the precursor temple which is located in the wastelands and he had no time to waste.

Getting up Jak left the room in a hurry, "Don't worry Adrian, you'll get better, I promise you that" he though as he hurried.

**To be continued...**

******Authors note: It seems that Jak has fully embraced the father role in his life. I hope you all stay tune for the next one, cause trust me, the truth of Adrian will be shocking.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: As promised here is another chappy, finaly, we will learn Adrians true identity.  
**

_**The wastelands:**_

The wastelands, its known as the valley of death for those who had been banished.

But that was before Spargus was found, now its known for the priceless artifact which can be hidding under the sandy dunes and for that many explorers dare the vast desert, its hot weather and dangerous sand storms in hopes of finding their fortune.

Nobody else kne the terrain better than the wastelanders, Jak was one of them since he spend much of his time exploring the sandy desert during the time of the darkmaker war.

But that was in the past, right now Jak was driving full speed ahead with the dune hopper, his destination is the precursor temple which was settled on the other side of the wastelands.

Using a vehicle called the dune hopper he hopped across some what would be called islands and a cliff before halting to a stop infront of the large entrance to the temple.

Taking off the goggles from his eyes and removing the scarf he got off of the vehicle and entered the temple.

It seemed like a long time ago when he first came here with Daxter, it was actually fun using that glidder to reath the other side of the mountain, though Daxter never forgave him for that.

He said that if he was built to fly he would have had feathers instead of fur.

Snickering a bit Jak entered the temple, the traps had long since been disabled, continued walking down some stairs and through some hallways before reaching a light eco vent.

He stared at it for a moment.

When she was around Keira taugh him a few tricks while she was learning how to become an eco sage, two of the things she taugh him was to change dark eco into any other type of eco and how to crystalize eco.

Usually Jak would use the first technique on Adrian, but being such a young child he doesn't want to risk the possibility of making a mistake that could cost the childs life.

Nodding his head a bit he raised his hand at it, concentrating fully on the eco vent.

Soon the air began to get a little stiffer, there was a humming sound, maybe it really was happening or maybe it was all in his head the humming and the stiff air.

But soon enough something began to happen, in the middle of the vent a little light began to shine, it concentrated as it slowly took a form before dropping to the ground.

Stopping Jak walked over and picked it up before looking at it.

It was a white almost transparent crystal, it glowed slightly bluish with power.

Smiling a bit Jak placed that eco crystal in his pocket and began to make his way back to the vehicle.

As he walked across the halls of the temple his mind wandered again, he wondered, they were such good friends, a good couple, okay they had a fight here and there, but why did Keira had to leave?

All he knew was that it started after they got back from the last mission in skyheed.

She was getting sick, everybody though it was just a cold, there had been a bug going around the city during that time.

To make sure Keira went to see a doctor, there she found out it was eco poisoning, all that time she had spent 'channeling eco' was actually her body trying to let loose the eco that was causing her harm, she truly could not channel eco.

From then on, he guessed things went down the toilet in their relationship, she got angry very easily, got furious when he told her he was going to take the throne.

For some reason she didn't wanted him to take it, why not sure.

Soon that lead to an argument, one thing lead to another and soon they both ended up loosing their tempers.

She yelled at him that she wished she would have never met him, he yelled that she already made her point when she chose Erol over him.

He couldn't help it, he felt furious that she had a relationship with such a man, what in the name of the precursors did she see in Erol?

Keira slapped him and yelled at him for being an idiot and being jealouse over a man who was dead, Jak called her a whore.

That was the end of that, they never spoke to each other or saw each other, Daxter tried to get them back together but there was no success in that, eventually Keira moved away and well, that was it.

Part of Jak demanded that he should go over to Krash city and apologize to Keira, atleast try and make nice, but another part of him told him that she should be the one to apologize to him.

He always leaned towards the second one, she had changed, too much during her time in haven, never really apologised to him after learning the truth about what he went through in prison, basically avoided him during the darkmaker war and what type of apology was saying he was a good racer?

Also asking him to be nicer to her when it was the other way around, that she had to be nicer to him.

Shaking his head Jak decided to forget that, that was not importat, someday he will fix that or atleast try to, but right now whats important is to get Adrian the light eco crystan and heal him.

Adrian is his main priority, not Keira or Erol, or anybody, just Adrian, the little boy whom he saw as his own son.

_**Outside:**_

Jak walked outside of the temple, blinked out some of the bright sunlight of the wastelands.

Judging by the sun's positions it was noon, he had spend 3 hours inside of the temple and didn't even noticed.

Sighting a bit he took a deep breath, inhaling the somewhat clean air of the desert, there was always a hint of the smell of sand and ocean.

Slightly reminded him of Sandover.

"Mar you finally arrive" he heard, his body reactioning he took out a small pistol he had with him, pointed at where the voice came from.

Was surprised at what he saw.

It came from an ottsel or better known as a precursor that was sitting on the dune hopper as if he had been waiting for Jak to arrive.

This ottsel was pretty strange looking, its pelt was gray rather than orange, wore black tunic, purple gray pants and a black coat, had a silver belt around its waist encrusted with many purple jewels.

Its eyes were black, the whites in its eyes were still white but the color was black.

"Who are you?" asked Jak as his hand slowly went to his gun holster which was strapped around his waist, precursor or ottsel, he was not taking any chances,

"Oh forgive my manners, my name is Akuma, I am the keeper" said the ottsel bowing.

As soon as Jak heard the Keeper he didn't think twice about taking out the pistol he had and shooting the ottsel.

Beraly able to dodge the bullet Akuma ran in circles trying to dodge the rest of the bullets Jak was shooting at him.

"Stop! you have to listen!" yelled Akuma in a panicking voice as he dodged another bullet, just barely, a little closer and it would have ended in his head,

"Why should I!?" yelled Jak as he finally cornered the ottsel against the rocky wall, no where for it to escape,

"Cause if you don't everything will be destroyed" said Akuma gravely.

Jak glared, lowered the pistol slightly, but not enough, if Akuma tried anything Jak would not hesitate to shoot.

"You for 3 minutes to tell me why your sending a beast to kill Adrian" hissed Jak in anger.

"Adrian? is that what you call him now?" asked Akuma sounding rather amused,

"What do you mean?" Jak asked glaring at the ottsel.

"You think Adrian is a sweet, innocent boy, but your wrong, he is a monster, he is going to bring destruction to the whole world" said Akuma gravely,

"Your wrong! Adrian is a good kid, he would never hurt anybody" yelled Jak raising his gun again, how dare that ottsel lie, Adrian wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"Thats what he wants you to think...have you ever gotten a good look at the boy? doesn't he remind you of anybody?" asked Akuma,

"Nobody, why?" asked Jak,

"To put it straight foreward, he is Erol, your old enemy" said Akuma.

Jak raised his eyes slightly, okay, that Akuma had hit his head once too many times, there is no fisical way Adrian and Erol are the same person, they don't act alike, yes...now that he thinks of it there are some similarities, the hair and eye color, but there are a lot of people and kids that have orange hair and gold tone eyes, also the last time he check Erol was dead and was an adult, he is not alive and he is not a child.

"Right" said Jak not believing the ottsels words,

"Its the truth, you have to believe me, that key that he stole is the key to open the darkmaker dimension, the dark makers revived Erol as a child so he could trick you and get his revenge, if he opens that door darkmakers will escape and they will destroy the world" said Akuma,

"Listen Akuma, you must have the wrong kid, Adrian is not Erol" said Jak still not convinced,

"You want proof, fine, Erol has a birthmark behind his left ear, looks like a tear drop, if Adrian has it then their the same person, if not then I was wrong and I will leave you and Adrian alone" said Akuma.

Jak scratched his chin...it began to bother him now that he noticed how somewhat similar Adrian looked to his former enemy, what if Akuma is right...he had to be sure.

"Okay...thanks for the tip" said Jak turning to leave.

An evil smiled came to Akuma's face as he saw mar leave, everything was falling into place.

**_Haven city palace:_**

Jak slowly entered and walked the halls to Adrians room.

As he did dread started to rise in his gut, he didn't like it.

Entering the room he saw Daxter and Tess were with Adrian, he was wide awake,

"Hey" greeted Jak gently as he walked over,

"hi Jak, Daxter was telling me about the wumpbee incident" said Adrian, his voice sounded a bit tired, but better than him being unconcious,

"Thats good" said Jak sitting down, motioned Daxter and Tess to leave.

They nodded and left, first time their quiet, usually Daxter complains about being cut out from the "accion".

"Hey, you got something in your hair" said Jak, mentioning the first thing that came to mind,

"Really?" Adrian asked rubbing his head,

"Here, let me get it" said Jak as he pulled the child close and pulled his left ear back slightly.

To be honest, Jak didn't wanted to see, he didn't wanted to know, but he did, what he saw made his stocham tie in knots.

Just like the precursor said, Adrian had the birthmark.

**_To be continued..._**

**To be continued...**

******Authors note: I only got one thing to say...uh ho. I know, Adrian is Erol, bet many of you didn't expected that.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: 00..The chapter were all waiting for, I wonder how Jak will react about Adrian being Erol. Please remember to review when your done writing.  
**

_**Haven city palace, Adrians room:**_

Jak stayed there, for he didn't knew how long, starring at the birth mark.

He felt mixed emotions, he felt betrayel, anger, fury, a lot of things at once and some he could not describe.

"Jak" he heard Adrian said, he looked trying to hide the emotions which were going to take over, got up and left, not saying a word.

Adrian looked worried, did he do something wrong? did he somehow made Jak act like that?

Getting up from bed he tip toed out of his room to find Jak.

He shouldn't be up from bed, he didn't feel well and was slightly dizzy but Adrian didn't care.

_**Haven city palace, study room:**_

The study was what Jak would call his personal office, nobody, absolutely nobody entered it since it was his alone.

Adrian stood outside wondering if to go in or not, he gently tip toed to the door then heard something, Jak was talking to Argo, Daxy and Tessy.

"I don't care what the orphanage says, just get him out of here and out of my sight" he heard Jak say,

"Sire, I think maybe your not thinking well, you just can't send the child back, you signed papers and the whole process of giving the child back is not like taking an object back to a store for a refund" said Argo.

Adrian eyes widen, why would Jak say that? it can't be right, Jak promised him he would stay forever, that they were a family.

"Jak you can't do that to Adrian, he will be crushed and its not right" said Daxter, he felt sorry for the child and felt angry that his friend would do something like that to a child that has done no wrong.

"What do you know? you didn't have to put up with him" Jak snapped at Daxter.

Both Daxter and Tess backed away from Jak slightly, they way they looked at him Jak hated, it was as if they no longer knew who he was anymore or as if they were starring at Barron Praxis himself.

Soon they heard the door open, the adults in the room were shocked to see Adrian, his face said it all, he had heard everything.

"Jak...why? you promised me I would stay here forever" he started, trying to keep a steady voice, trying not to cry.

Jak glared at him "Why would I keep a stone on the bottom of my shoe?".

Adrian bit his lip, trying to fight back the tears that started to come out of his eyes, "Why would you break your promise?",

"Cause your useless, you mean nothing to me" Jak told him.

Adrian finally couldn't take it, the cruel tone in Jak's voice stabbing him into his mind,

"I was begining to think you deserved to be called dad!" yelled Adrian before turning and running out the door in sobbing tears.

"That was low Jak, very low" said Tess at him angrily,

"Congratulations your highness, now that you rule on high you won't be needing the like of us anymore" said Daxter angrily, with that both ottsels left, Argo followed quietly behind.

Neither one of them wanted to do anything with Jak now.

Jak felt his rage rising but then cooled down as he though, he had to get rid of Adrian, but he can't just take him back like Argo said.

Then his mind went back to Akuma, that's right, all he had to do was get Adrian out of the palace and the precursors will do the rest.

That way it won't involve going to court or anybody else, it will be quick and easy.

Getting up Jak walked to his room, entered the bathroom and started to rummage through the medicine cabinet he had.

Back then he needed sleeping pills to sleep, he knows he kept a bottle of it.

Smiled when he found it, taking it he went to the kitchen found some ice scream.

Taking two pills he crushed them and mixed them with the ice scream, now all he had to do was coax Adrian to eat it then he'd be out like a light in 3 minutes.

_**Adrian's room;**_

Adrian buried himself in his bed, crying out of pain and betrayal, what did he do to deserve that? Jak had been nice to him, offered him a home and family then took it all away.

Why did he do that?

Sniffling Adrian raised his head when he saw Jak enter,

"what do you want?" he said wiping his tears, wanting to act as if he didn't care,

"Nothing, I just wanted to apologize for what I said" said Jak as he sat down next to Adrian,

"Apologize?" asked Adrian,

"Yes, sometimes when we get angry we say stuff we don't mean, I really didn't mean what I said...would you forgive me?" said Jak, trying to fake remorse,

"I guess" said Adrian looking down unsure "You hurt me really bad when you said that",

"I know..and I am sorry..here, brought you some ice scream, it should help you feel better" said Jak giving him the small bowl of ice scream.

Adrian looked at it, chocolate almond, his favorite,

"Thank you" said Adrian with a small smile before taking the spoon Jak was offering and began to eat it.

Jak watched as Adrian ate it, not knowing it was coated with a sleeping pill.

It took at least 5 minute or so before it began to take effect, Adrian began to nod off before falling sleep while he was eating.

As soon as he was asleep Jak took the young child, carried him out the back and out the gate which lead straight to the forest before finding a tree.

Looked at it for a couple of minutes before setting a sleeping Adrian on its roots.

Turned around and left, this time it was for the best...he cannot let Adrian...or should he say Erol try and destroy the city again.

_**Later that day , haven city palace:**_

Jak sat in the dinning room just staring at the food on his plate, picking at it a bit before he looked around and sighted as he dropped the fork before rubbing his forehead.

Looked at the empty chair on the other side, why should he look?

That child is never coming back, yet...why did he wanted him to? why did he wanted to drop everything and go look for Adri...Erol after everything that has happened and what he knows.

Looking down at his food again Jak decided he lost his appetite before getting up and leaving the dinning room.

Walked over to his room, changed to his pajamas, looked over to the bottle of sleeping pills, took one before going to bed.

Hopefully to get some sleep.

**To be continued...**

******Authors note: JAKS A HORRIBLE PARENT! who would do that to a child?!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: another chappy, I am on a roll, any way, the last time we checked Jak left Adrian in the woods alone after finding out the child is Erol. Humm there are still many things that don't make sence, well..lets continue with the atory. Please remember to review when your done reading.  
**

**_Haven city palace:_**

Many people dream about living life as a royal, having servants to do all the work for you, people catering to you, but the truth is, royal life is not that.

It is some part of it, but the truth is it that a royals life is full of work and responsability, you have an image to keep, people running to you for help and if something goes wrong, like a war and such, people point their fingers at the ruler.

Jak knew that too well as he moved his head on the pillow, wanting to get comfortable and sleep, which he was not getting even with the sleeping pill he took.

Finally, after what seemed like hours sleep came to him.

_Dream:_

_"Little Mar, my Mar, what have you done?" he heard a female voice say, sounded familiar, who was it?_

_Felt said female run her hand through his hair, felt comforting, yet familiar._

_Opened his eyes and found himself staring at a woman, she had long wavy blond and green hair, a heart shape like face, her eyes were an ocean blue eyes, a gentle smile was on her face, wore a simple white knee lenght dress with a blue ribbon tied around her waist._

_She looked like something that was not from this world, yet she looked familiar._

_It took a moment before Jak realized who she was, looking at her he simply said "mom"._

_"Yes, its me" she said as she gently hugged him then looked at him seriously "Come...I have to show you something"._

_Jak looked, he just wanted to stay with her as much as he could, enjoying the hugg from a mother he never got to know, but she looked like what she wanted to show him was important._

_Nodding Jak got up along with his mother, she took his hand gently and began to guide him down the hallway, as they walked Jak noticed the hallway changed, the walls were now a gold tone color as it grew taller and larger, the paintings were changed, the lighting was changed to a beautiful chandelier, the floor was a polish tone._

_Soon he found himself in the middle of a large ballroom._

_There were people dressed in their best clothes as they went around mingeling with one another, soon their attention shifted to the people in the middle of the room._

_Damas came in with his mom Amelia or Amy, they were both glowing with happiness as they entered, Amy holding a bundle of gold trimmed blankets._

_Jak walked over, to get a closer look into the blankets, there he saw a small baby, wisp of green hair here and there on his head, suck his small fist as he slept peacefully._

_"Thats not important" he heard his mom said, turned to look at his mom, she looked at the hallway and pointed._

_What would there be there that is important?_

_Jak walked there, deciding to find out one way or another._

_Entering he looked around the hallway soon he saw a person standing in the hallway, peeking occasionally into the ballroom wondering if to enter or not._

_His carrot color hair was combed back with some gel, wore a fine black suit with a red tie tucked in neatly, black dressing shoes._

_Jak emediatly recongnized him as Erol, but why did Amy wanted him to see Erol?_

_As soon as Erol tried to take a step into the room he was tackled back, Damas grabbed the young man, dragging him away with his mouth covered._

_"what tha?" though Jak as he followed them._

_Erol struggled in Dama's iron grip as he was dragged and then pushed into his room._

_Damas locked the room, the look he gave to Erol send shivers up Jak's spine...he didn't feel as if he was seeing the Damas he had seen in Spargus..no this was somebody else._

_He slapped Erol, sending him down,_

_"Why...why do you do this to me?" said Erol staying down, sniffled as the 17 year old tried not to cry,_

_"You want to know why? you have seen it already, I have told you a thousand times, your nothing" hissed Damas at him,_

_"Thats not true! I am something, I am your son!" cried Erol at he looked up at Damas._

_Jak looked shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, did Erol just claimed that he was Damas son? But, thats not possible...is it?_

_Damas laughed at him "Yes...its true, but you don't matter to me, because you will always be a failure while my true son will be a winner, always, your just a waste of space here, a waste of attention which my true son deserves"._

_"I am not a faliure! and I am your true son!" yelled Erol at him, anger rising,_

_"Your mother gave birth to you, I just donated my sperm, think about it that way" said Damas before leaving and locking Erol up._

_He yelled and began to hit and kick the door, crying out in anger, a few minutes passed before Erol gave up, slowly slid down the door as he started to whimper and cry, like a child._

_This was a side of Erol Jak had never seem before and thought that didn't existed in his former enemy._

_Standing there...starring...everything was slowly clickingtogether in Jaks mind as he thought...was Damas the same person that beat Erol up claming he was trying to smother him?_

_He looked and saw his mother, she was in pain as she stared at Erol's suffering._

_She looked at Jak, she had a look of remourse, pain, regrett of not seeing what was going on soon,_

_"He never loved him, he never loved his son...it caused his undoing...the city's war...its pain...Barron taking over...Erol never knew love, only pain and suffering" she said tears were pouring out of her face,_

_"Why?" asked Jak,_

_"I didn't give birth to Erol, his mother was somebody else, Damas cheated on me" said Amelia._

_Jak shooked his head, no, it has to be a lie,_

_"Ask Sig if you don't believe me" she said before vanishing._

_end of dream:_

Jak jumped awake, his mind going a mile a minute trying to process what he saw.

Suddenly he jumped yet again when his communicator ran, taking it he was surprised to hear Daxters voice.

If he remembered correctly yesterday Daxter told him that he was not his friend anymore and never to call him again, so why was he calling him now?

There was silence after the hello, he heard somebody talkingin the background but couldn't make out who it was,

"Daxter? Whats wrong?" asked Jak slightly worried about his friend,

"Uhh Jak...mind coming over to the naughty otsel...please...its Sig" Daxter whimpered,

"whats wrong with Sig?" asked Jak,

"Nothing, its just that he said that if you don't show up in 5 minutes he will start skinning us" Daxter answered in fear.

**To be continued...**

******Authors note: 00 uh ho...wonder what Sig wants.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Hya, welcome to the new chapter of second chance. Now the last time we checked we have an unbelivable revelation that Erol was Adrian, he was Jak's half brother, Damas is a horrible father..well to Erol any way and Sig wants to skin Daxter and Tess if Jak doesn't appear in the naughty ottsel, what could he want? read it and find out, please remember to review when done.**

**_The naughty otsel:_**

It was very rare for Jak to find the naughty otsel wide open very early in the morning, it should not be open for buiness cause its against the law to cell liquor, alcohol, all that stuff before 6 pm.

That law was passed to lower cases of drunk drivers and such, though there had to be more laws implimented to get the rate to as low as 2 percent.

Jak looked up at the naughty otsel, he could see the new advertisement statue had been brought in, since the last one had no hope to be repaired.

With that he took a deep breath and walked to the door, knocked on it.

"Dax, Tess...Sig, Its me, Jak" Jak simply said, touched the small blaster he brought with him just incase.

He heard the door unlock, before taking the door nob he heard Sig say "Leave your weapon outside", Jak raised his eyes, he sounded furious, the promise of death in his tone.

Jak decided to do as he said, he didn't wanted to get Daxter and Tess killed or..skinned as Sig said he was going to do.

Once he set the blaster down on the ground Jak said "Okay...I am unarmed", the door opened, Sig grabbed Jak's arm pulling him into the room with sheer strenght before closing and locking the door behind them.

Jak's eyes widen as he looked around, the Bar was a mess, there was broken bottles everywhere, the stage was ruined, the stools were somehow pulled out of the bar and thrown around the room, the bar itself was partially destroyed and the chips of it were scatered through the room.

His sight settled to Sig, he was a mess, his clothes were rumpled and stained with some liquid which smelled like alcohol, his eyes were bloodshot as he walked or...well he tried to, since he kept tripping now and then as he walked to a seat and table which somehow remained untouched.

"Sig..your drunk" said Jak as he looked around wondering if Daxter and Tess were alright.

Sig looked at him, there was fury on his face, "Mar, if I were you, I'd be more worried about yourself than Daxter and Tess" he said as he took out a gun pointed it at Jak "Sit down, we need to talk".

Looking cautiously Jak walked and sat down on the seat across the table.

Sig took a bottle which was on the table, took a drink from it, burped then looked at Jak again before saying "Daxter and Tess told me what happened, how could you do that to a child!?" he yelled the last part,

"Because a precursor told me that Adrian...was my former enemy, that monster of Erol...I didn't told Daxter or Tess cause I didn't wanted to scare them" said Jak carefully yet truthfully, he didn't wanted to be shot by Sig.

Sig looked then began to laugh, out loud and sounded somewhat insane before saying "Ya right...the only monster around here is your father".

Jak stared, part of him was furious at what Sig said, yet, another part of him remembered his dreams and began to wonder if what he saw was true, Sig was eternally loyal to Damas or so he seems, so if he said that then it meant Damas did something horrible.. "What do you mean?" asked Jak.

Sig looked at him, a horrible look of remorse adorned his face "I didn't wanted to tell you, cause I knew you would have never belived me...I knew Erol, poor guy".

Poor guy? is he talking about the same Erol that tried to kill everybody?

"Back then, a long time ago during your fathers reign, everybody was waiting for your mother...her name was Amelia...to give birth to an heir" said Sig.

Jak raised his eye at the name, it was his mothers name, Sig was telling the truth, so far.

"She was not able to...she always miscarried, thats when..it happened" said Sig "Damas got the wandering eye and that is when he met the other woman in his life",

"Other woman?" asked Jak,

"Her name was Giselle Metalblade Hacker, a very talented dancer and promising performer, when Damas met her it was an instant attraction, she didn't knew who he really was, though that he was single..she only met his alternative identity which was Darius Watson" said Sig then looked down "Damas dated Giselle behind your mothers back and one night was when he got her pregnant...the result was Erol being born".

He stopped for a moment to take a breather then continued "Months passed and Damas never went to see Giselle, he went back to Amy, was busy trying to get her from finding out what he did, but what he didn't counted on was that Giselle was looking for him...and she found out the truth",

"What happened when she did?" asked Jak, his stomach was tying in knots as he heard the story,

"Damas brought her to the forest, all she wanted was for both of them to live together, she wanted a better life for her baby, one she could not provide cause she had very little income, she mostly wanted Damas to benpart of Erols life... Damas refused, the coward didn't wanted to face the mistake he did, so she threatened to tell Amy the truth...when she did...he killed her" said Sig gravely,

"Killed her?" asked Jak, horrified at what he heard,

"Ya...pushed her on the lake in the forest and drowned her there...Erol would have suffered the same fate...though that fate would have been kinder" said Sig,

"Then what happened?" asked Jak, he knew what was to come would be worse..he could feel it.

"Damas knew he needed an heir and he had heard that sometimes having an adopted child helps stimulate woman to get pregnant...so he "adopted" Erol, never telling anybody he was his true son" said Sig before taking another drink then said

"Life at the palace was horrible to him, the councile treated him no better than dirt, Damas would have stopped it, but he let them, the only source of love and protection came from Amelia, she saw Erol like he was her own flesh and blood, but it changed when he reached the age of 17...the day you were born" said Sig,

"What happened when I was born?" asked Jak,

"Damas no longer had use for Erol, tried to get rid of him but couldn't cause Amelia loved him like her own...so he began to make lies of him, framed him for trying to smother you in your sleep, it was a lie, I was there, he did no such thing" said Sig,

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Jak, it confirmed what Amelia had told him in his dreams...Damas was abusing Erol,

"I was weak, a fool and a coward, I made a vow to always be loyal to Damas...it was the worst mistake I ever did" said Sig "Even worse, Damas broke several ribs and Erol's right arm, when he saw me he told me 'Don't you dare to take him to a hospital, let him live with the pain as a punishment', I wanted to help the child...but the vow kept my arms tied".

Sig stopped, rubbed his face as tears started to come out of his good eye before continuing "Finally after that Amelia allowed Damas to lock Erol up in a mental institution...she didn't knew that the man was lying to her and she suffered, tried to visit him from time to time till Damas forbided her to continue visiting him...he was left alone there till he met the Barron",

"Barron Praxis?" asked Jak, Sig nodded before saying "He knew the truth about Erol, he needed Mar dna to get into the palace and attack, so he had Erol freed, spend time with him, slowly making him believe that somebody cared, gaining his trust and loyalty, when he had that he helped Erol get his KG trainning, convinced him that he was doing the right thing, that he should take back what is truly his, with that Barron allowed him to lead the attack to the palace",

"What happened when Erol attacked the palace?" asked Jak,

"Nobody is sure...we got separated and I met up with Damas later on" said Sig "That stupid man...all he ever cared about after that was finding you, he was convinced that Erol had killed Amelia to get to you, but I don't believe that...Erol loved Amelia too much to kill or harm her in any way, if anybody did kill her it was the Barron, I am sure of it".

Sighting, Sig looked at Jak again and said "I knew the truth from the begining, I knew who you were, you looked too much like your mother, I emediatly recognized you when I saw you the first time".

Jak looked shocked, if Sig knew who he was why didn't he say anything? why didn't he tried to take him back to his father?,

"I could not bring you back to Damas...he didn't deserved to have you back after what he did..and I didn't wanted to have you turn like him..also if I did my spying missions would have been over and I would not be able to keep an eye on Erol" said Sig answering his unspoken question "I also wanted to keep you both safe from the Barron and that idiotic mechanic woman who you pinned for before",

"Keira?" asked Jak,

"She used Erol, making him think that finally somebody loved him, if she used him then she could have used you..the only thing she was good at was helping me bring Erol back after that accident in the race" said Sig.

Jak stood up, furious and shocked, "YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK!?" Jak yelled pointing his finger at him,

"His body actually" said Sig calmly, Jak said nothing, wanting Sig to explain what he meant,

"Erol's body...it was possesed by a darkmaker" said Sig,

"How can you be sure?" asked Jak, the last time he had heard the darkmakers were locked up in the dark dimension to suffer for their crimes,

"Cause when me and Keira called him his name he laughed, said that Erol's soul was rotting away in the darkmaker dimension" said Sig then added "your still wondering what is burried next to your mothers grave? its what I managed to dig up from Erol after you destroyed him...burried him next to the one person who ever loved him...he would have wanted it that way".

Sitting down Jak though, trying to process all that info, for the first time he wondered about why Erol hated him so much, why he was so intent on destroying him, for the first time..Jak understood why Erol was acting like that...Erol was acting on revenge and hate, just as he had done when he got out of prison, wanting to kill Barron Praxis. But..shouldn;t the precursors know that? he though they were all seeing creatures...and most of all why would a precursor lie to him if Erol was truly innocent?

As soon as Jak though that he realized the answer...he got up from the table, his face showed horror as he realized that that precursor that talked to him was not a precursor...it was a darkmaker..it had to be.

"Sig I need you sober" said Jak as he swiped the bottle off of Sigs hand and threw it away,

"Why?" asked Sig slightly slurred a bit,

"We need to save him" said Jak urgently.

Sig looked at him and smiled, as if he had expected him to say that after this little "chat",

"Now there is the Mar I know and respect" he said getting up and fetching his battle staff and peacemaker.

**_Haven city forest:_**

The forest is the most important part of of the city with its vast greenery, its tree's, lakes, rivers and grass, it helped clean the environment up.

Also some claim this forest is sacred, since its been around since before Sandover was built, another fact to the theory was the precursor relics and statues which are scattered around the forest.

But right now they seem so far away from a child in need.

Adrian ran as fast as he could, he as nearly out of breath and energy since the eco poisoning had taken most of it, right now he was running on pure adrenalin as the Keeper chased him.

It seemed a lot more easier for the monster to chase the child, he just wanted to run him down till he has no more energy, then he can take his sweet vengeance.

With a final sprint of effort Adrian jumped and made it to an old precursor building, it resembled somewhat a gazebo, but much larger, all built of metal and had precursian design on it.

The keeper stopped and snarled, though he was not entire upset, he knew the child would have to leave eventually and when he did he would be forced to deal with him.

"I will be waiting child" the keeper said in a sick sweet evil tone as he disappeared into some bushes.

Breathing heavy Adrian whimpered and coughed, why did he woke up in the forest?

He couldn't remember anything after he ate the ice cream that Jak brought him, coughing Adrian rubbed his face, he didn't want to cry, but at the same time he wanted to.

He was all alone now and nobody seemed to care.

Curling up he began to whimper before letting tears fall, what else could a young boy do?

**To be continued...**

**Authors note: So thats the truth of Erols behavior, I guess he and Jak had a lot more in comon than anybody else though. any way, to see what happens next please review and stay tuned for the next chappy.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Sadly were reaching the end of this story, just one more chapter to go, lets see if Adrian/Erol is saved. Please remember to review.**

**_Haven city forest:_**

Dread filled the forest as two people entered, both with a rescue or recover mission.

They were hoping to rescue Adrian, get there in time, if that is not the case then they were probably there to recover a dead body.

That though made Jak feel horrible, why hadn't he seen the truth before? why didn't he noticed the truth sooner? why didn't he noticed that precursor was really a disguised darkmaker?

Right now he is praying that Adrian is alive...yes Adrian, Erol's true self.

He wants to find him, alive, take him back home where he would be safe, from everything, give him the love that Damas had refused to give him.

Jak bit his lip, trying not to cry, he cannot cry, now its not the time, he has to be strong if he wants to find Adrian.

"He will be alright, I am sure of it" said Sig as he stumbled a bit, suffering from the effects of alcohol.

Looking Jak began to wonder if it was a good idea to bring Sig with him, but right now there was nobody else to help him.

Another problem is that the forest is very large, Adrian could be anywhere in it, but where would he be?

He though for a moment then it hit him...precursor artifacts, the buildings, it was holy land, a place where evil cannot touch.

Why hadn't he though about it? Adrian always seemed safer inside the buildings of precursors, so he had to be there.

"Sig...we got to check all the precursian buildings in the forest" said Jak.

**_Meanwhile:_**

Adrian sniffled as he raised his head, felt worser than before, he felt cold, weak, he could beraly get up.

Soon his ears picked up as he heard sound, like leaves crunching and a twig or two snapping.

Adrian looked around scared, fearing for his life, did the keeper came back?

Soon the bushes moved aside, Adrian cried of relief as he saw it was Jak and Sig...well he was mostly glad that Jak was there.

Soon that relief turned to fear as he said "Get in here before the keeper comes back!".

Before any could react the Keeper jumped from its hidding place and landed on top of Jak.

It felt like being hit by a hover car going at 89 miles per hour as he fell to the ground, "Goodie, now I can kill you both" said the keeper before Jak wrestled him, trying to get him off.

This darkmaker was surprisingly strong, thats saying something since Jak had faced many oponents, lukers, metalheads, mauders and some more, but this was stronger than all of them.

Trying to help get the darkmaker off of Jak Sig used his peacemaker like a club hit the keeper 5 times, missing 2 and nearly hitting Jak once because he was still under the influence of alcohol.

"Stop it, stop it! you can have me and the key, just leave my dad alone!" yelled Adrian crying,

"I will kill you both, no matter what" laughed the keeper.

Jak felt fury take over, the keeper had harmed Adrian and what was worse he tricked him into believing the real threat was that innocent boy, there was also what he knew of his father now, the abuse Adrian who is Erol had suffered in his hands and because of that the Barron took over, he used and manipulated a wounded mind who obviously cared about the city and its people even more than Jak did back them.

Jak couldn't take his anger out on his father...he was dead, but he could take it all out on the Keeper.

Yelling in anger Jak turned into his dark form, for the first time all power up from all the anger he had been forced to bottle up till just now.

Grabbing the keepers head Dark Jak dug its claws into the keepers eyes, if it cannot see, it would be harder for the darkmaker to attack and defend itself.

"You will not hurt my son!"Dark Jak snarled at the Keeper as he damaged the darkmakers eye beyond repair.

Yelling in pain the keeper pulled off, holding its face, "You think blinding me will help!? I can still hear you and smell!" the keeper snarled at Dark Jak as he got up and Jak took over.

Then the keeper yelled as it reached for its back, Jak could see two arrows had pierced into the skin, the wound got worse as the arrows somehow seemed to burned into the wound.

Adrian eyes widdened, thats it, the metal used on the arrow must be a precursor metal, darkmakers can't touch anything that its precursor, if they do they will incinerate into nothing but ashes.

Running over to Jak Adrian grabbed his arm and said "come on, we have to escape",

"You cannot escape me boy!" yelled the keeper regaining its composure before running and pouncing on them.

Adrian and Jak got down on the ground as the keeper jumped pass them and fell right in the precursian gazebo, slid till it was right in the center of it.

The creature howled and snarled in pain as its skin began to get hot, smoke was literaly coming out of it as its skin was set on fire which glowed a heavenly blue color before its form burst into ashes.

Ever so carefully Jak, Adrian and Sig approached the ashes of the creature, stared at it for a while till the wind blew them away.

For a moment there was silence, then Adrian said "Is it over?", Jak looked at the boy and said "Yes, he is gone".

Adrian cried in relief and hugged Jak, he smiled and held the young boy then said "Unless I heard wrong, I swore you called me dad",

"I did, you saved me" said Adrian not letting go of the hug then asked "How did I got here?".

Before Jak said anything Sig lied "You slept walked, thats why Jak called me, he wanted some help to track you down",

"Oh, thank you" said Adrian.

Jak looked at Sigs face, he was right, it was best Adrian didn't knew the truth, he can't know about his past, about him being Erol, it was for the best.

"Come on...lets go home to get you some medical help" said Jak then looked at Adrian, gave him the light eco crystal "Adrian, you make sure you hold that, it will make you feel better", Adrian nodded, held the crystal tightly in his hand.

Jak grabbed Adrian and carried him, he needed to get back to the palace to get proper treatment for that eco poisoning Adrian had.

"Jak when Adrian is better, I have a proposition you" said Sig, Jak looked at him as he wondered what Sig was going to say.

**_Meanwhile inside the darkmaker dimension:_**

That dimension, there is no light, no wind, no warm, no life, it was all gray, black and rocks, mostly like caves.

A place of fear and dread, punishment and pain as all the bad people and evil creatures were locked in there.

A darkmaker soldier looked at a dark tunnel of a cave, feared it, its hands trembled as it held a bone and some ashes, the little that remained of the Keeper Akuma.

Scared, it entered the cave, inside it was all darkness, yet there was a breath, it moved, as if it was alive.

A pair of evil yellow eyes stared at the darkmaker soldier, it shook in fear as it showed the creature the bone and the ashes.

At first the darkmaker did nothing, then there was a loud roar which shooked the cavern, the soldier barely dodged the rather large fisted claw before running away.

No soldier wanted to upset, their master the Darkmaker Chief.

It growled as it looked up to the carven ceiling, furious at the Keeper's failure, angry at the though that their trapped.

Yet it didn't deter it, it was going to get its revenge, see that idiotic child die in its claws.

"One of these days Erol! you will regret crossing the darkmakers!" the chief growled furiously.

**To be continued...**

**Athors note: 00 scary, the darkmaker chief doesn't seem to happy about the keepers failure, hum. I wonder what is Sig proposition.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: The end of second chance has arrived, I had to admit I had fun writting this little story. I am so sad to see this end :(. Please remember to review when done and tell me what you think of this story.**

**_A few months later, Spargus:_**

What once was a hidden city, a kingdom which nobody knew that existed had changed after the darkmaker war, now that everybody knew of its existance it had become a rather popular trading, hunting and fishing port.

More high tech than before, but retaining some of its old culture and customs, Spargus was a home for traders, fishermen and wastelanders.

But right now the city had the biggest crowd as people came from miles around to celebrate a new heir.

Adrian looked down from the balcony of his room to the streets of Spargus, man he though Haven city was like an ant hill, he was wrong, he had never seen so many people running around.

It was not only outside of Spargus, it was inside as well, the servants were running up and down, doing this, fetching that, hanging stuff here and there.

Why? nobody told him, he couldn't even leave his room, Jak had told him to stay put in his room.

The truth is he wants to leave the room and find out what is all the commotion going on, all he knows it started with this weird test Jak had him take.

Doctor Warren rubbed cotton swabs on the inside of his mouth then took samples of his hand, skin and blood, Adrian admitted he cried a little when Warren injected this big needle so he could get blood...also admits that Jak had to hold him down as the doctor got the blood.

Then 3 weeks after that Doctor Warren came in and talked to Jak, Adrian didn't hear what he said but before Warren left he looked at him weird.

Then after that everybody started acting weird around him, calling him your majesty, bowing, now he knows why Jak hates it when people do that, its annoying.

But mostly confusing, why are they doing that? he is not royalty...is he? Well he was adopted by the king...but that doesn't make him royalty.

Sitting down on the bed inside the room Adrian sighted, he wanted to go home, be in his old room and with people he can recognize, not in a city which he knows nothing about, inside a palace that he got lost 3 times trying to look for the dinning room.

The sound of the door opening made Adrian look up, he was glad to see it was Jak,

"Hey dad, are we leaving today?" asked Adrian hopping he said yes,

"No, why? you want to leave?" asked Jak as he sat next to the frustrated and impatient boy,

"Yes, I want to go home, I don't know anybody here" complained Adrian, slightly in fear,

"Thats the good part of life, in a new place you can get to know new people and make new friends" said Jak trying to cheer him up.

Sighting Adrian said "I suppose so...Dad, why are people making a big fuss today? its not friday yet".

Jak laughed a bit at that then patted Adrians head "I was going to tell you later, but I guess now is as good as ever",

"Tell me what?" asked Adrian curiously,

"You remember the test Doctor Warren did to you?" asked Jak,

"Ya...umm you promise not to tell anybody that I cried right?" asked Adrian nervously,

"Don't worry I won't, you see, the reason he did those test is to get dna, to find out who is your father" said Jak,

"Really? I didn't knew that was possible" said Adrian amazed,

"Trust me, it is and right now I know exactly who your father is" said Jak,

"Who is he?" asked Adrian getting eagered to hear what Jak was going to say,

"Damas Mar, you are the son of Damas Mar" said Jak, Adrian looked confused at him, not getting what he meant,

"I don't get it, I though Damas was your dad" said Adrian confused,

"Yes he is, you and me, were brothers" said Jak nodding,

"But your old..and how come I don't remember?" asked Adrian even more confused, he couldn't understand what Jak meant to say,

"We time traveler back in time to live in Sandover, where we would be safe from the Barron but while we were in the ride you accedentally fell out, you must have ended up in the darkmaker dimension then here in this time when you escaped " said Jak,

"But why I don't remember?" asked Adrian,

"You must have lost your memory somehow" said Jak.

Adrian stared at him shocked then said "So that was why you knew my name was Adrian", Jak smiled and nodded, it was clear that Adrian was believing the sugar coated and fake version of the truth of his past.

Both he and Sig knew Adrian didn't remembered anything from his past.

They both agreed it was best to keep Adrian's past a secret from him, it was for the best, this way Adrian could have the happy childhood and life that had been denied to him back then and raise him to be a good young man in the future.

"At first I wasn't so sure it was you, so I had the test done and it turns out you really are my long lost brother" said Jak "Prince Adrian Alexander of the house of Mar",

Adrian giggled then said "It sounds like a tounge twister", Jak chuckled and patted Adrians head,

"So..your going to tell me whats with everybody running around like ants?" asked Adrian,

"Their busy preparing for your coronation" said Jak,

"I get one?" asked Adrian confused,

"Ya, your going to rule Spargus one day" said Jak,

"But I though only the oldest got to rule?" asked Adrian confused,

"You were the oldest back then before we time traveled" said Jak,

"Ohhhhh" said Adrian as he understood then added "Can I still call you dad?",

"Sure why not" said Jak, Adrian hugged him and said "Glad were together again",

"Me too" said Jak holding him into a tight embrace.

**_A week later:_**

Adrian felt like he wanted to puke as he occasionally peeked into the throne room, there were more than a billion people in there, he was sure of it.

Just the though of making a mistake, tripping, anything made Adrian sick and nervous.

Pacing around he looked at Argo who was there to make sure he was ready and remained clean.

Adrian looked down at his outfit, it consisted of a white dressing shirt, brown fancy pants as his dad calls them, boots which reached slightly bellow his knees, what seemed like a cream sash that went around his waist, a brown dressing coat with gold buttons and some gold desings on the sleeves of the coat, a sand color scarf of some sort which hung over hung over his shoulders and trailed mid back to act as if it was a half cape or something and finally the seal of Mar which hung on his neck with a leather strap.

When the doors open Adrian froze as he stared, the whole room seemed to have fallen into a silent state, he couldn't hear anything but his heart which was close to jumping out of his chest, his nervousness was boiling over, he felt his hands get sweaty because of it and what was worse he couldn't remember what he was suppose to do.

Jak smiled and making sure nobody watched him he made a hand motion which said "come here".

Mentally nodding Adrian walked foreward, carefully, making sure he didn't trip or anything, the eyes on the room made him nervous, he wanted to leave, but he felt a little better since Jak was there.

In what seemed like a long time he finally reached where Sig and Jak were standing infront of the throne of Spargus, next to Sig was a monk...uhh what was his name? Seem, ya, that had to be, he was standing there, for some reason didn't look happy as he stared at him while holding a pillow, on top of that was a gold metal, very simple in design which was done in a simple open circle, right in the middle of it was the seal of mar, displaying itself proudly.

If Adrian was right, it was a circlet, he had heard Argo and some people talk about it.

Adrian looked up at Sig as he cleared his throat and said "Normally our king Damas should be the one to do this, but sadly he has parted, but will always be with us and will be watching proudly as we crown his true first born Adrian, the true heir to the Spargus throne", people cheered then quiet down as Sig spoke again "Do Adrian are ready to accept the responsibilities and duties set before you?".

Adrian felt nervous again, he forgot what he was suppose to say, was he suppose to say yes? I do? or what.

Swallowing a bit Adrian said "Yes, I am" hopping it was the right thing to say, he felt relief when Sig smiled at him and said "Are you ready to help out your people…well, more so, then ever before?",

"Yes I am" said Adrian now with a little more confidence than before,

"Never to abandon your position, you will fight for your kingdom and people?" Sig continued,

"Yes, I am" repeated Adrian.

Taking circlet Sig said proudly "You are now Adrian Alexander of the house of Mar, prince of Spargus, my succesor when I retire" with that he placed the circlet on Adrians head, went around his head and rested on his forehead comfortably not slipping bellow it.

People cheered as the ceremory was over, Adrian sighted in relief, Jak smiled at him and whispered to him "You did good, better than I did, I accedentaly said what I was suppose to say backwards", Adrian giggled a bit, he felt a little better,

"The worst is over now we go to a party" Jak said, Adrian nodded, he was mostly glad the coronation was over, he was still worried about the fact that he was going to run a city someday...and he had no idea how, but he will learn..right?

**_Ballroom:_**

People packed into the ballroom to celebrate the crowning of the new prince.

All around there was dancing, food, beverages, all the good stuff, to Adrian, this was surreal, it had to be some sort of dream, from being in the streets trying to survive, being chased around by a monster and being with no family to finding his family, his home, his past, everything.

He looked up at Jak, true he is his brother, but in his heart, he is the father he had always dreamed about having.

Jak smiled at Adrian, patted his head, looked at Sig, the old wastelander finally seemed happy, truly happy, as if this weight was lifted off of his shoulders and he could finally enjoy his life.

Even though the past few months have been completly changing to Jak...also saddening since he found out his father was the true monster around here, he was glad...he got his answers, he had family with him, his mother would finally rest in peace knowing he would make sure Adrian would be well taken care of.

Those things were all that mattered.

"Can I go play?" asked Adrian as he pointed to the crowd of children which were going to be taken to a separate room s they could play while the adults mingled,

"Okay, just be careful" said Jak patting Adrians head, nodding the child ran to the group.

Jak chuckled as he watched Adrian go with the children.

"What did you do to the key?" whispered Sig to Jak, making sure nobody heard,

"I hid it" whispered Jak,

"Hid it? why not destroy it?" whispered Sig urgently,

"I tried to destroy it, I used everything I could think of but it all failed, hiding it was the only option left" whispered Jak,

"I hope its a good hiding spot" whispered Sig before their attention went back to the party.

For a moment there was no conversation till.

"I am sad cause I was not able to crown my own son" Jak suddenly heard, both him and Sig froze in the spot they were standing, that voice they knew too well.

The room got quiet as people stared shocked, they were looking at something behind them, turning around Jak's face darkened as they saw the person standing behind them.

Once Jak would have given anything to have his father back...but not after what he learned.

"What do you want?" Jak hissed as he stared with a look of hatred, he had never given anybody that look to anybody except Barron.

**_Meanwhile:_**

Adrian smiled as he ran around, looking for a place to hide, everybody was playing hide and seek and he didn't wanted to be the first one to be found.

Smiled as he came to a large door made out of palm wood, crafted into it were desings of books and some leafy precursian like pattern, taking the door handle he opened it and looked inside.

"The library, nobody will think of looking here" though Adrian with a giggle as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Looked around..this was a strange library, there were cases and stuff, but no books, just some type of paper all rolled up on a wodden stick.

Adrian looked and ran around, looking for a hidding spot then smiled as he found a spot behind a curtain, pulling them he hid behind.

Stayed as quiet and as fisically still as possible, soo his ears picked up a sound of the door opening, then small steps, two people came in.

Then jumped when he felt somebody poke his shoulder, nearly strangled himself trying to get out of curtain.

Breathing hard Adrian heard, "I told you he was hidding there" a girl said, "Why are you always right?" a frustrated boys voice said.

Looking Adrian saw they were twins, had to be, their so identical, with their blond platnium hair, a strange color of brown eye color, but the biggest difference is that one is a boy and another is a girl.

The boy wore simple black slacks, brown shirt and a sand color vest, the girl wore a vibrant green dress and a brown belt around her waist, both had black shoes.

"Who are you two?" asked Adrian looking at them, they looked somewhat familiar, where had he seen them before?

They smiled and said "You know us",

"I don't think so" said Adrian,

"Think harder" said the girl.

Thinking Adrian looked at both of them, thinking, then it was as if a light bulb lit on top of his head,

"Gol?...Maia?" he said, as he finally remember the full names of the two people he saved, they smiled and nodded,

"Yes, but that was our old names, my name is Makensy now" said Maia,

"Mines Godrick" said Gol,

"As its our sage oath, we owe you our lives" said Maia, who will be now known as Makensy,

"We want to repay you for saving us" said Gol, who will be known as Godrick, then they heard Jak calling Adrians name,

"Jak can't know of us yet, so keep it a secret please" said Godrick, Adrian nodded before they left.

Adrian went his way, looking for his dad.

He definetly would have a lot to learn...and what awaited him would be surprising.

**The end...for now**.

**Authors note: thank you all for reading second chance and, as it says its not over just yet. Why is Maia and Gol alive? Who is it that Jak was talking to? Stay tune for the sequel growing up, which you will all what that the adventures are just starting for jak and Adrian.**


End file.
